


Finally You and I

by rai_piyopyon



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, OhmFluke - Fandom
Genre: Kaoearth, M/M, OhmFluke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: Finally You and I(Ohmfluke/MinSky and KaoEarth/KaiSpring)A short story of an AU of an AU(Finshed fan fiction)---4STORM is a four-member band that started as an extracurricular activity of the four members that aside from their course (Business Management) loves music passionately. As a reward for graduating, they performed for the first time, in front of audiences, in a live cafe just 15 minutes drive from their university.Min, Kai, Off, and Boun were able to gather a small group of supporters after their live cafe performance.Meanwhile, Sky is an actor and is a fan of 4STORM alongside his manager, Spring.In this story divided into two parts,Fate, here they are.Entwined them again,As you please.All over again.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. PART I

A/N: an AU of an AU. An AU of my fic You Keep Me Grounded ㅡ this fic is still sitting in my evernote. But the names in there are what I used in here. OhmFluke as MinSky and KaoEarth as KaiSpring.

Alright! To the story now!

  
\---

"Brother, for my birthday, can we invite Sky?"

The serious and quiet atmosphere, inside a known studio in a strict and private part of the city, was broken by this question.

Min and his bandmates just stared at his sister, confusion marring their faces. They didn't even notice she was there in the first place. But because she is family, she is allowed to enter the building. They only stared at the person who is waiting for an answer from his brother, the guitarist.

"Why are you asking for him?" 

"I'm his fan! Also that means, Spring Heart will come! A double treat!" was her direct response.

"A fan? Since when? Nevermind that. And so?" Ohm said, raising his brow but there's a glint in his eyes, "He is an actor and not a performer. What do you want him to do? Act on your birthday? While your brother, my dear Lavender, is a performer. I do live shows."

"But, brother! It's different if it's not them! I have a pla- I mean, Brother Kai, please!" Lavender changed her tactic, going to her brother's best friend for support.

"Lavender, this is not a small ma-" 

Min started but stopped when Kai, their pianist, pat his shoulder and said, "Alright, I'll ask if they could attend"

The soon to be 20 years old Lavender, screamed and jumped excitedly, giving Kai a hug that she knows he deserves. But Min just looked at his friend, confusion clearly showing on his face. 

As soon as Lavender left the studio of the 4-member band, 4STORM, Min asked Kai. "Are you sure about what you just promised her?"

"Yeah, Kai. You can't just say those things to Lavender without making it true." Boun, their bass guitarist and lead vocalist, said.

"Huh? But I just told Lavender that I'll ask if they could attend. I didn't say anything about a promise that they should attend." replied a confused Kai which made the other three defeatedly sigh.

"Dude, we've known each other since sophomore years! You should know by now that when it comes to Lavender, words must always be followed by actions." Their drummer, Off, helpfully said for Kai to understand their point.

"Oh. Then, I'll ask them now so I can give Lavender an update as early as today." 

"Go ahead" Min replied, chuckling a little as he went back with Off and Boun to the task they have been doing before Lavender arrived, and that is, picking a set of song to perform for Lavender's birthday.

They all thought Kai's "I'll ask them" meant that he would go to SamPrem Studio to make an appointment with the actor. But Kai's "I'll ask them" was walking to the counter where they put their belongings and took his phone to call someone.

"Hey, Spring Heart" - was the only thing that they heard before Kai opened the glass door to continue talking to his phone, with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

"Wait, Kai knows the manager?" Boun asked, mouth open in shock. The other two just exchanged some glances before they looked back at Kai who is casually talking to his phone animatedly, a proof that he is close and comfortable with the person he is talking to. 

\------

"Who was that?" Sky asked Spring though he knows the answer to his question already. There is only one person in the whole world that Spring talks to like that, his childhood friend Kai. And knowing that it's Kai, makes him tremble in excitement.

"It's Kai. He was asking if we're free this coming Friday."

"Spriiiiiiiiing! We are free! I'm on a break! Please let's attend their gig! Please!" Sky begged. 4STORM is a popular band. And personally, he is a big fan of them. Sky cannot let this opportunity pass. Because of conflicting schedule, he hasn't been present to their live shows since November. "It's been so long since I saw them on stage, please na?"

Spring let out a laugh, "You just saw them last December, and it's still the second week of February. Do you miss them that much?" 

"We only have the time to stay for three songs last December! It's different seeing them on stage! I missed Min-I want to see them live so bad!" Sky rants.

Seeing him like that, Spring cannot help but tease him. "Relax, Sky. Kai only asked us to attend a birthday event. He said the celebrant is a big fan of yours. And I already told him we'll go."

"Oh? Who? That cannot be Kai's brother, he is definitely not my fan." Sky mumbled, eyeing Spring-the one Kai's younger brother looks up to. "He is your fan."

"No, we are talking about your boyfriend's sister here. She asked for you, hopefully you would be able to attend her birthday this coming Feb 14."

"Oh! I see- Wait, what boyfriend are you talking about?! Who?! I am-don't" A red-face Sky exclaimed, fanning his face with both hands. He abruptly stopped as the information sinked in, slowly, a smile was formed on his face as he mumbled, "So it's Min's sister's birthday. And we are invited."

Hearing this, Spring rolled his eyes. "What boyfriend? Who? That's what he said but he knows who I am talking about."

"Hey! Don't tease me!" said Sky. Standing from his seat, he took the AC remote as he added, "don't you think it's hot in here?"

Spring laughed out loud hearing that. "Let's just go out, na?" He then proceeded on dragging Sky to the couch to pack their things. "We are done for today, anyway. You are officially on a break."

\-----

As soon as Kai entered the practice room, he was bombarded with Boun's questions who walked towards him in big strides.

"How come you have Spring Heart's number? How did you know him? You seem close. Are you close? Wait, or is it Sky you are close with? Are you keeping a secret from us, Kai?"

Kai only shrugged the arm around him and walked to the table without answering Boun's questions.

"Hey! You have to clarify this! The reason why you easily accepted Lavender's request is because you know Sky!"

"Just answer the questions, Kai. We are intrigued." Off added. It's the truth though. They are really intrigued.

Kai couldn't help but scratch his brow as he gave Boun a look. "You better not approach Spring like this when Friday comes."

"Ohoh!" Off exclaimed. He was about to continue but Kai and Min silenced him with a look. "Alright, alright. Zip my mouth."

With a sigh, Kai started explaining while checking the songs he wants to suggest to them, "Spring is a childhood friend that I haven't seen since they moved back from the city. We were only able to approached each other and talked to each other again during that Annual Award event we attended as guests last year."

"But why are we hearing this now? A year has already passed, Kai." Min asked with furrowed brows, but he's not glancing at Kai, too busy with checking the songs he wants to suggest.

Off and Boun put their pen down as they stared at Kai. Leaning back on his seat, Boun said, "I remembered you once told us there's someone you want us to meet but then changed your mind."

"Oh! I remembered! I mean, you always greet that someone on our live." Off added

"Of course, I have to acknowledge their presence. Spring said he has always known it was me and has supported us from the beginning of our career. And Sky became a fan too because of Spring." 

The other three stopped what they were doing(more like only Min stopped, since Boun and Off were already into Kai's story telling.) "What?! Are you freaking serious?!" exclaimed Off, he added "Since when?! It's been 3 years already since the band was formed but we only started being this popular a year and a half ago!"

"Exactly" was only Kai's reply, grabbing Min's paper to look at the songs he checked.

"Wait, what?! Are you telling us they have always watched our stage?!" It was Boun this time who exclaimed, and when Kai slightly nodded, he added "Freaking serious?! But the first time we performed in an outside club activity was when we celebrated our graduation! Are you freaking telling us they were there at The Live 4U90 that time?!"

"Shit, we were still lacking back then" Min added, somewhat embarrassed.

"I feel you." Kai replied to Min, chuckling. "That time, they were there to unwind since it's rare for Sky to have a break from both school and work. So they just want to have a late dinner and some drinks while listening to a live performance." He stopped there, embarrassment clearly shown on his face as he remembered the scene. "What do you think I felt when the first time I talked to Spring after years of not seeing each other, was of him excitely telling me he is so proud of me that we are getting this recognition and that we deserve all of this for working hard and for not giving up? Even telling me he likes my style now compared to the first time he saw me again?"

"If he noticed that, then he surely knows you, Kai." Min said, smiling lightly before frowning, "I am still embarrassed though. Why am I embarrassed?"

"Maybe because the mystery of supportive-fans-who-keep-giving-us-homemade-food and has always helped on promoting us has finally been solved?" Kai nonchalantly said that made them slump to their seats and be deep in thoughts. That was disturbed when Boun started groaning.

"Wait, pease tell me they don't have eyes within our circle." Boun groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Off questioned, confused and somewhat irritated. Just when he was starting to like the silence of the room because he was able to arrange his thoughts, this chatterbox friend suddenly disturbed him.

"You remembered last year when Sky was rumored to be dating his co-star? When instead of clearing things, that co-star-who-shall-not-be-named, indirectly humiliate Sky and even brought Spring's name? We were backstage and I was scrolling through my twitter and I was so angry I said it out loud that I'd gladly date the both of them."

The members' faces varies when they remembered what happened last year. Kai and Min looked somewhat angry and Off looked irritated. Boun was swearing and cursing at the co-star-that-cannot-be-named and has-been-banned-and-blocked-from-their-sns eversince.

"It's understandable, Boun. You are a fan of Sky. SquareHearts were all angry that time too. Also, who wouldn't? He did apologize after being criticized with his atitude but his tone and face says the opposite." Off said rolling his eyes, "Fame made him high."

"Psh even remembering him is making me ma- Wait a freaking second? Homemade foods? Kai? Am I eating the food that Sky and Spring has been making this whole time?" Amazement can clearly be heard in his voice and can clearly be seen on his face. The others cannot help but tease him.

"You just realized that now, idiot Boun? That's why Kai has been very grateful, always mentioning them and thanking them even when they're not there. The ig lives too, that was your idea, Kai. That only means they cannot be physically present but you still want them to see and not miss it." Min said, face in contemplation on what he just said.

"Ohoh!" Off suddenly exclaimed, "I see!" He added, teasingly looking at Kai who only raised a brow in response. "Because of what Boun said that time about Spring, he didn't let us meet them!" Seeing one confuse face and two what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about face in response to his thought, he added. "Even earlier! You specifically told Boun not to approach Springheart in a crazy way." A disagreement of "I do not approach someone crazily!" was heard but was ignored as Off teasingly continued, "Wow. You are such a protective childhood friend, Kai! Or is it close friend? Best friend? A boy that is a friend? The Best boy that is a friend? Eh? Eh?" He continued, wiggling his brows at him.

"Min, I'm sorry we are now a duo. Let's sing ballad songs this Friday instead." Kai said as he rounded the table and put the two in chokehold. 

"Why me too?!" Boun argued but was ignored again.

"Spring is yours while Min gets Sky! And now the band will be called KISS, a band consist of two lovely couple and the fanclub's name is CROSSxHEARTS!" Off was able to add which made Boun laugh even when he's struggling in Kai's hold.

"I agree with Kai, we'll be a duo and sing ballad songs this Friday." Min said as he took Off from Kai's hold replacing his arm around his neck.

Two loud shouts of "I surrender!" and laughter filled the room that was only silenced by a question of the person who silently entered the studio.

\--------

"Kai, I thought you were busy?"

In unison, four heads turned to look at the direction of the voice. They all looked surprised and hastily tried to look more decent in front of their guests.

"Hey! What brings you here, the both of you?" Kai asked after getting over his shock. The ever confident Spring already is walking towards him while the always-shy-at-first Sky just fully entered the room, not just hovering near the door. 

"We just thought we have to get to know each other first, especially that you know the person who invited us." Spring explained, smiling brightly at Kai.

Seeing the two being comfortable together made Sky forget about his shyness and teased them. With a big and bright smile, he stood in front of them. He looked innocent, but the both knows he's not, at the moment. "It's actually his idea, Kai. When he said we were going out, I thought we're just going to eat but he drove us here. I guess, he just really misses you. So much. But don't worry, I'm on a break with acting right now till May. So time for some catching up." He ended with a tilt of his head and a cute smile on his face.

Before any of the two can talk back to Sky's constant teasing, "Cuteness overload" was heard. They all whipped their direction to the other occupants of the studio who only shook their head in denial, the band members know it was Boun though.

But then, Sky suddenly becomes red and tried to subtly hide between Kai and Spring which didn't go unnotice by all of them.

"You have watched us for three years and you still get shy seeing us up close?" Kai said, teasing him.

"That's because-" Spring started but was elbowed by Sky. "That hurts!" He whispered in a hiss before clearing his throat, "A-anyway! Hello, I'm Spring! Pleased to meet all of you! And this is Sky, my charge." Both of them greeted the members of 4STORM with a bow which was returned.

"Do I have to introduce them still?" Kai genuinely asked since Spring still introduced themselves even though they are already known.

"No need, Kai. I just did that for Sky's sake." Spring answered, patting his left cheek. With the affectionate action, they both glance at Sky and indeed, he is grinning at them and blushing again.

A "So cute!" was heard this time

"Alright, that was Boun. He is actually a big fan. Been a fan since your Until We Meet Again series. But don't misunderstand him just because he is grinning happily, he is actually quite protective, just like a fan. But maybe because he is also a year older. An older fan instinct I guess."

Hearing that, Sky relaxed a little. He glanced at Boun and gave him a smile before his gaze landed on Off. He waited for Kai to continue but Off talked first, "Ohoh? How many times have you been in here? For the security to just let you in without contacting us first?" Off said mischievously. At first, Sky was startled and embarrassed but was able to grasp the hint when Off inclined his head towards Kai and Spring. Guess he is not the only one who teases them. With an innocent smile plastered on his face, he answered Off, "We've been here many times already, though most of the time, it's just the two of them. I understand they need some space-" a hand clamped his mouth. Off laughed at his answer. His gaze landed to the man standing next to Off, and in reflex, a smitten smile was formed, perfectly hidden behind Spring's hand.

"Ya, Sky Heart! Don't say vague things!" A flustered Spring hastily said while throwing glances at Kai. He is nervous that Kai might misunderstood and get the wrong idea. But the other man was only fondly staring at them which made him more flustered, Sky started giggling while looking at them. As a last resort, he pushed a giggling Sky towards Kai and walked to the person who hasn't said anything yet, Min Jun. "R-right! We are here for the birthday event. Anything we can help you with?" 

Min glanced at Kai first before he answered, "I don't know. We were only given the task to sing before we were told to ask if we could invite Sky."

"Right, maybe you can talk to Sky about your sister then? He needs to know some things about her first." He waited for Min's nod before he called for Kai to bring Sky near them.

"I can walk alone, you know?" Mumbled a shy Sky

"I know. But aside from Kai, you don't know them personally. If we let you on your own, there won't be any progress aside from you being timid and shy in front of Min." Spring replied

Hearing that, Boun sprung up in front of Spring, startling him greatly. "Sir Heart! Beautiful Spring Heart! What do you mean by that? Am I getting my VVIP seat on a Sky Heart Exclusive interview? You do not have to worry though because my brothers are decent human beings and good hearted people, sometimes not kind but yeah, and-" he stopped when he saw from his peripheral vision that Kai extended his arm and feels like his hand is nearing his face. And he was really not imagining it, because he got smacked on the head by the said hand.

"Yah, Boun! What did I tell you about approaching him like that?" 

"Alright, calm down. I'll keep him in line, the four of you should start talking now. Go on, go on. Go sit there on the couch and not here. The working area is messy right now." Off replied, pushing them to the direction of the long couch near the window. 

As soon as the two pairs sat on the long couch, Boun started talking again. "Are you playing Cupid? You? Why would you when you do not have a partner yourself. You have no expe-"

"Shut up. They are the calm ones, perfect for talking. And you? Should help me instead."

\------

There was an awkward silence before Sky started talking, prompted by Spring's eyes which are telling him to start talking now, right now. So he turned to his left to face Min and looked at him in the eyes...That's a lie, he kept on averting his eyes nervously to Spring and Kai who sat on the opposite couch.

"Uh, I am known as Sky Heart. And I didn't know we are going to meet each other like this. Thank you for inviting us. I wasn't expecting this. B-but I'm a fan myself too! I mean of you. I mean of your band! It's a pleasure to finally-"

Min was watching in fascination as Sky's cheeks started coloring from a light pink shade to a bright pink. And as he stumbles with his words, he started getting the shade of red. "Always like this, huh?"

"-and I'd gladly listen to everything you are going to sa- uh, what did you say, Min?" tilting his head, he shyly asked. Sky didn't know what he is talking about.

Spring, on the other hand, knows so he answered for Sky. "He is. He is a shy person that's why people likes to tease him. But once you become his friend, you would understand that this is just a cute side of him." Looks like Sky finally understood because he patted his cheeks and is trying to hide his face. "And also because, he is really a big fan. He became like that too when he first met Kai." Min raised a brow upon hearing that.

"Really? I couldn't remember he became this red though." Teased Kai, which made Sky took the plush pillow behind him to hide his face.

"Stop that, you are not helping at all" scolded Spring, hitting him on the shoulder. Like a switch, they started bickering. But the people listening (except the used-to-this-situation Sky) don't know if they are really complaining or they are just being caring and worried for each other and that those hits/smacks were actually love pats they are giving to each other.

"It's their love language." Sky, who already abandoned the pillow and finally calmed down, whispered to Min. "They told me that they'rè like that back then too. And when they got reunited, it's as if there was no 15 years of separation between them. They bicker and hit each other a lot when they are together but it's only their way of showing their care and being clingy in a subtle way." He ended, looking up to meet Min's gentle eyes and he gave him a sweet smile which was returned with a gentle one.

"I guess you are right." Min softly said. His gentle smile turned to a smirk as he added, "Are you sure they are hitting each other? Not hitting on each other?" 

"We heard that!"

Sky burst out laughing, unknowingly smacking Min's arm continuously in excitement, as he watched the sulking Spring which was being coaxed by Kai who keeps on giving them a glare as he said, "Looks like Sky found a crackhead partner with you, Min."

"Don't compare us to Boun." Min instantly replied. A shout of, "Hey! Why am i hearing my name there?!" And an answer of "Might have used you as an example" were heard which they all ignored for the sake of going back to the main reason of why they are sitting there in the first place.

"Lavender is turning 20 this Friday. This is actually the first time that she asked something from us. She must have known you are on a break right now though. She is a private person, very private. And she doesn't like crowd. That's why this party only have 5 guests, families aside." Min started, "Ah, right. She loves cute things." He added, staring at Sky directly. 

Spring and Sky nod their head at the same time and looked at each other before they started talking on what gift to buy.

"I was planning on buying that stuffed bear we saw last time. I guess I'll buy it for Lavender this time."

"Oh? The one which is bigger than us?" 

"Yes"

"Why not buy the other one. You know, the couple bear we saw. We can gift her that, two bears from the both of us. And because it's also Valentine's day... Min can we see a picture of her?" Spring asked. Min took his phone and skimmed through his instagram to look for his sister's ig and gave his phone to Sky, Kai doing the same to give his phone to Spring. Since Lavender's account is private and solely for close friends and family, they are borrowing Kai's and Min's phones. 

They understand though. Even they have a private account that they haven't disclosed to the public. Both only have 25 following and followers (no official account. They all follow their close friends' private accounts), the only people they trust and they are very much close with knows it, including Kai.

"I can send Lavender a message to follow your accounts if you want. Don't worry, this is only the sns that she has because the other platforms are bad for her mental health. Also, she likes to take pictures."

"I can see that." Sky murmured, still scrolling through her ig slowly. He is admiring the photos of landscape, flowers, and nature. There's also some photos of the band performing, of them smiling and being carefree, playing at the pool. A gentle smile slowly formed on his face which made Min who is observing him automatically smile softly at him.

"Hmm?/Eh?" The band's guest stopped on one photo at the same time and looked up to stare at each other. In chorus they said, "She is Lavender." 

Confusion marred the faces of Kai and Min. They have met already? 

"Star, right? What an entwined fate." Spring muttered 

"Indeed." Sky replied. For explanation to the two people they are with, he explained "We have crossed paths already. Actually, here. We met her here before, Kai."

Suprised, Kai exclaimed, "When was that? Why was I not informed of this?"

"Just recently. When everyone but you flew somewhere else. You were in a hurry and left us here that time, she arrived 5 minutes after you left, I think. Or that was 10 minutes? We stayed here for a while to take comfort from this room but someone came. She introduced her name as Star, though. And didn't tell us anything about being related to Min. Only that she's a family friend of Kai." 

"She likes to be called as Star so much that it has become her nickname with her friends." Explained Min.

"We talked for a while and we told her about how we know Kai and the band but don't have enough time to officially introduce ourselves to you, especially when Kai is not helping us at all."

Spring rolled his eyes hearing that, giving Kai a stink eye as he added, "we weren't able to see each other again because of Sky's hectic and overloaded schedule. But looks like Star got impatient with you."

"So the request was especially for you, Kai." Off suddenly said. Both Boun and Off were standing behind the couch that Spring and Kai are occupying. "But she must have been testing us too, if we'd already met and were already friends."

The sound of notification was heard from two phones, interrupting the discussion. Sky and Spring both checked their phone. A follow request notification. They happily looked at each other and accepted the request, following her back too. Not even a minute after they put their phone back on the table, another notification popped up. They have been tagged by a photo that Lavender uploaded with a caption of "Finally!💛💙🌻".

It was a picture of the three of them that Lavender asked for a remembrance of their first meeting. It was shot with the window as the background, the curtain opened and pulled to the side letting the lush and blooming flower garden be seen in the background. With Lavender in the middle, they cutely posed for the photo. Both liked the picture and commented with a heart.

"Can we take a photo too? All of us in one photo." Boun excitedly said which was received with a nod from everyone. After seeing them nod, he told Kai and Spring to sit beside Sky and Min, putting the guests in the middle and Kai and Min beside them. He then told Off that both of them will stand behind them in one photo and also beside Kai and Min in another one. After being done with the instruction, he looked for the tripod and took his camera from the counter, even praising himself for his habit of always taking his camera with him.

The supposed to be two photos only, becomes a photoshoot after that. With Boun as the photographer and with the others encouraging him to take another set of photos, they went to the other side of the two-storey studio and even went outside the garden. 

Boun was internally praising Kai and Min for purchasing the house with beautiful interior and exterior that they turned into a studio. This is their private studio, while the other one is the studio in the city that the fans visited sometimes to show support. Fans know that they usually make songs and relax here and that they only go to the other studio when they need to socialize with them.

Along the way of the impromptu solo photoshoot, two pairs were formed and become models with Off giving directions on what he wants them to do and Boun as the obedient photographer.

"That was fun. I didn't know photoshoots are tiring though." Spring uttered, leaning his back to the couch and sighing tiredly.

"I didn't even know being a photographer is tiring. But maybe because Off was a very demanding one. Though it was only a photoshoot for fun. What a perfectionist." Boun replied, lying down the oppositie couch.

"Hey, where's Sky?" Spring asked after noticing it was Kai who sat beside him, not Sky.

"Upstairs. He followed Min earlier. Said he would help him with the snacks and drinks." Kai mumbled beside him.

"Ooh! A chance!" Spring whispered giddily, making Kai look at him weirdly. "Nothing~~"

\---------

"Min, wait for me." Sky said to the person who was 10 steps ahead of him, walking in a fast pace. He jogged to be able to catch up. "I know you are angry but please let me explain?" He pleaded, tone getting desperate as the person he is talking to just continued walking, ignoring him. "Are we having a fight right now?" He added in a small broken voice which made the person in front of him abruptly stopped and turned around. Resulting with his face on Min's chest. Instead of stepping back, Sky buried his face to the other's chest, arms circling his back as he whispered, "I'm sorry". He felt the other let out a deep sigh before arms encircled around him, pulling him in a tight embrace which made him emotional. He teared up a little.

"Don't cry now. I'm not angry. Just trying to internalize what I learned today, hmm?" Min said, gently caressing his back.

"You are lying. You are angry at me. You are being silent, you keep on trying to make a distance between us and i can feel it, you keep on ignoring me too. I haven't seen you for a week because you're outside the country but as soon as you're back you are making me feel ignored." he burst into tears, the behavior of the older has been weighing him down for a while now. Though he knows the reason why Min is angry, he just can't help being hurt with the other's treatment.

"I was just trying to make sense of the situation."

"But you do not have to ignore me like that!" Sky said, angrily looking up at Min, but then bit his lip and sorrowfully said, "I'm sorry. I can explain. I was just waiting for Kai to finally introduce us to the rest of the band. But whenever I raise the topic, he keeps on saying next time and Spring keeps on teasing me about you." 

Min keeps on wiping the tears on Sky's face as the other hurriedly explained to him. They are still holding each other in the hallway that is connecting the kitchen and the living room. As of the moment, the only thing that matters is the explanation for the misunderstanding.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Kai?"

"It's not my place to tell but Spring." was Sky's immediate answer. Min frowned at the answer, clearly dissatisfied and disappointed so he hurriedly added, "Because at first, I just wanted to surprise you and Kai! We're only friends that time so I found it funny to be able to surprise the both of you! But as Kai kept on postponing the 'introduction meeting', it became harder and harder for me to tell you. Especially when we became a couple."

Min sighed. Defeated, he added "And you were overworking yourself since last year, it's understandable for Kai to keep on postponing the meeting. He is the kind of guy that wants to have a week vacation to be able for his friends to know each other fully."

"I am really sorry about not telling you. I know I omitted many things to you and to them. But now i can finally relax. Also Min, the break is not sudden at all but was planned, that's why I have to finish all my work that has already been approved and accepted on time." Sky added, burrowing his face to Min's chest again.

"Hey, now that we have been officially introduced, we can tell them now." Min casually said, chuckling when Sky instantly looked up at him with eyes shining and lips stretch in a big smile, he keeps on nodding at him. 

"Alright, I initially thought this is your doing. But before that, I missed you so much. Can I kiss you?" Sky eagerly asked, biting his lip in anticipation. But Min only nod so he added, "at least let me reach your face!" The taller laughed and neared his face to him. "Right. Why did I bother asking?" Sky added, giggling when Min keeps on peppering his face with kisses, but is avoiding the place that he wants to be kissed the most. "Min, kiss me already!" he whined. Impatiently, he holds the other's face with both hands and gave him a quick kiss. "There! Okay, done. Let's go and get some food!"

But before he can get away, Min tugged him back and kissed him on the lips, hard. In response, Sky opened his mouth for Min to deepen the kiss. Slowly, Min's arm encircled Sky's waist to keep him in place, while he kept his other hand on Sky's jaw. Meanwhile, both of Sky's hand traveled up to Min's neck and is slowly crawling up his hair, massaging his scalp. The action made Min groan, he replied Sky's action by tugging his head closer and by sucking his tongue which made the smaller moan.

The two were so into each other, they failed to hear the voices of their friends getting nearer. Only when Spring, who was steps ahead of the others, came back to the people he was with, talking in a loud voice and trying to block the way, that the lovers stopped. "Don't look at them! I mean, nothing in here! They are not in here!" 

Sky, upon recognizing Spring's voice, wants to disentangle himself from Min because of shyness. But his lover is not having it, keeping him within his embrace as the others finally came into view. The only thing that he can do at the moment is to hide his face on the taller's chest.

"What's the meaning of this?" Off asked with both brows raised. All of them can see Sky's ears are already red.

Kai furrowed his brows at Min's face which screams nonchalance even when he has Sky locked in his arms. A frown formed as he said, "What are you doing? Min, don't play with Sky." 

Min frowned back at him and he instinctively pulled Sky closer, hiding him from his friends as he retorted, "Who is playing who? I am with my lover. We are already together while you still keep on dancing around." 

"What?! " Spring screamed, more like squealed. He only heard the word lover. "Sky! Since when?! I always tease him as your boyfriend but I didn't know it's actually the truth?!" he added, wanting to talk to Sky for details but also not wanting to get close to them because Min still has a frown on his face. "Wait, were you crying?" He asked which made Min squeeze Sky.

Sky peeked at Spring before he giddily said, "Okay, I'll tell you but only in the living room, yeah? Also, I am really hungry and thirsty so we'll get some food first."

They watched in amazement as Min's face easily softened upon hearing what Sky just said. And in a gentle tone that they have never heard from him before, he asked Sky, "What do you want to eat? Hmm? We just recently restocked our fridge. If what you wanted is not available, just tell me and we will look for it and order it." Min added, slowly releasing Sky from the hug only to hold his hand and drag him towards the kitchen.

The audience only watched them with wide eyes, except Spring who get a hold of Kai's arm and cannot help but hit it(him) in giddiness.

"Okay! Faster to the living room! Move! Now!" Spring commanded with a big smile, pushing the three grown men when they didn't move an inch.

\-------

The recently revealed couple entered the living room, holding a tray of food and drinks. There's even a bag of snacks (read, potato chips) dangling on Min's arm.

"We'll eat as we talk" Spring said, only realizing he is also hungry after seeing the food that Sky served.

"Yes. We haven't eaten lunch yet. Here, I made this for us." Sky replied, getting a sandwich for himself and Spring. 

Spring also took a pack of potato chips from Min's hand, but was snatched back by Kai who frowned at him. In a disapproving tone, he scolded him. "Eat the sandwich first before the junkfood. It's almost three in the afternoon but you haven't eaten lunch yet?"

"Aw, Sky has a fruit box that we ate before coming here." Spring replied, but Kai's expression didn't change making him whine, "Aw, come on Kai! We were busy! Also it's our last day of work so we pushed everything and finished them first before taking a break and ate the fruits that Sky prepared! We were planning to celebrate later! But then you called and I thought why not have a meal with you too instead of just the both of us celebrating. Okay? Can I eat that now?"

Kai blinked. Spring can really talk fast. It still amazes him sometimes. "Just give him the food and eat, the both of you." Boun, who is sitting beside him said. With a full mouth, he added "Look!" Pointing at the two people sitting on the opposite couch. Min is busy taking care of Sky as the smaller devoured his food in hunger. "Slow down. Here, eat more." Min said, giving his remaining sandwich to Sky who accepted it and he even opened a pack of potato chips for the other, putting it on a plate for Sky to snack on.

"Just take care of yours." Off, who is sitting beside Sky and is in front of him, told him. Even pointing his lips towards Spring who is grumbling something while munching his sandwich. 

With a defeated sigh, he opened the potato chips and did the same for Spring. Putting it on a plate and offering the said plate to Spring, who only gave him a stink eye while keeping his mouth full with his sandwich. "Slow down or you'll choke on your food." He murmured, taking a glass of water and putting it beside his plate.

"I don't like you" Spring grumbled at Kai, with his mouth full, inching away from him.

Kai let out another sigh before sneaking his arm around Spring's waist and pulling him close, back towards his body. His hand stayed there even when the person sitting in front of Spring, Sky, choked on his food upon witnessing it.

Sky was the only one who is looking at them (specifically the hand) because Min is busy taking care of him(especially because he choked on his food) and the other two are busy filling their stomach. It looks normal though... because Spring is not shying away and just accepting it, even nodding at Kai which made the latter smile in relief. Wait... Sky thought, that's how Min looks when he is finally forgiven. With narrowed eyes, he tried to get Spring's attention. Once he have it, he gave him a questioning glance which was returned with a shrug, but he can see the sadness lingering around his friend's eyes. This two friends of his are really confusing. They act as if they're together but would greatly deny when being asked. He knows though, that Spring has fallen deep. But won't act on it for Kai's sake. He feels sad for Spring. Sometimes, Kai is an open book for Sky to read, other times he is a closed book that is even locked, for him to read. But maybe, Spring can always read him, just like how he can always read Min.

And maybe, Sky thought, it's the same with them. Because Min is giving him a worried look right now just like how Kai is glancing at Spring worriedly right now.

Spring felt Kai's thumb slowly caressing his waist. He glanced at him and found him worriedly looking at him. To ease him, he put on a smile and patted the hand on his waist twice as an assurance and to let go before zeroing his gaze at Sky and Min. "Alright, story telling, please!" 

\-------

_"He said he is just going to meet Kai for a while but it's already been almost half an hour. I mean I know they need more time than that but I just want to find them and take some snapshots to add to my KaiSpring album collection! I bet he knows my intention that's why he didn't tell me anything. As if he can stop me though! I've done it a plentiful of times already~ where are you Spring Heart~♡"_

_Sky loudly talked to himself, giggling nonstop as he readied his phone camera and looked around the mall. He was so busy entering and exiting each stores, with intense eyes instantly locked on the next store in line after exiting._

_Arranging his bucket hat and mask and checking his phone on his way to the next store, he jogged and didn't notice someone was also walking towards his direction. That person was able to stop but Sky wasn't, hence he bumped into him with force._

_He instantly looked up, alarmed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking. Sorry!" Sky hurriedly apologized. The person he bumped into just told him it's alright in a soft voice._

_But then Sky looked down and discovered the stranger's phone was on the ground. He hurriedly picked it up and wiped it with his sleeve, checking for cracks "Aw! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It has a crack! What can I do to repay you?! Please allow me!"_

_The sight of the panicking young man amused the taller one greatly. He let out a chuckle and patted the smaller one's hat. "Hey, relax. It's alright. No need to repay me or something. You are in a hurry, aren't you?"_

_"Who cares about that right now, I am more worried about your phone! You won't sue me if I ran away now, right? Right?!" Sky said, panicking._

_"Well then, take off your hat and I won't sue you."_

_In reply, Sky hurriedly took his hat off and looked up at the taller one. The other has also took his cap off, Sky noticed. "It's just a phone, no need to panic like that."_

_"Really?" Sky asked, doubtful. "If I didn't do anything as a compensation to you, my conscience will eat me up."_

_The taller one just sighed and gazed at his eyes without blinking. The attention made Sky shy and he started to fidget. After a full minute of silence, the taller then told him, "I am craving for pizza and fries."_

_As if the taller just gave him an idea, he hastily said "Let's go! Let's eat together!"_

_All of his thoughts about spying KaiSpring and his KaiSpring album collection flew out the window as he dragged the taller man towards the restaurant two stores away. It didn't even cross his mind that his actions right now are the opposite of the normal him. Guess he really was panicking and very sorry._

_It only crossed his mind when they have finished ordering their pizza and fries. Shyness and embarrassment suddenly filling his being as it finally sunk inㅡthat he dragged the stranger by his arm and pushed him to take a seat. Sky bowed and apologized, shame and embarrassment coloring his voice as he took off his mask, "I am sorry."_

_"It really is you"_

_Sky glanced up and blushes, because the other man knows him as Sky Heart and because he was reminded of his actions._

_"Ah, yes. I'm-"_

_"I hope you do not act like this to every stranger you bumped into."_

_Sky hastily shook his head in denial upon hearing that. "No! Well, not the first time to bump into someone or something. It's my first time to cause damage to someone's thing though. I'm sorry." he added sheepishly._

_"As long as this is the first time you have done something like this, then everything is alright."_

_Sky awkwardly laugh, coughing a little as he saw a waiter going to them with their order. As soon as the waiter was out of sight, he softly told the taller man, "You can take off your mask. I hope you feel comfortable around me." He added, feeling worried._

_"That should be my line." The other softly said making Sky confused. He understood why when the other took his mask off._

_Eyes wide in suprise, Sky choked on his tea. Hastily, the person he is with stood up to sit beside him. His eyes are getting teary because of coughing. Still, Sky was able to say the other person's name, "Min Jun", before the said person rubbed his back, worriedly asking if he's alright._

_"I'm alright now, thanks." Sky said when he can breathe properly without coughing. "Aw, that was more embarrassing than bumping into you!" He mumbled, more like whined as he covered his face with his hands._

_"Hey, don't hide." Min said, a smile lilting his face. He stayed beside Sky, which made the latter even more flustered. It made him laugh._

_"Don't laugh! I'm shy! And this is not how i imagined our first meeting to be is!"_

_"Huh?"_

_Realizing he slipped, Sky backtracked "I mean, I'm a fan! Of your band, that is. And I thought I can see you without embarrassing myself! Yeah! Let's eat!" he ended, taking a slice of pizza to munch on and eating fries too to keep his mouth full. You have embarrassed yourself enough already, Skyyyyy! So just keep eatiiiiing! He thought to himself._

_"Slow down. You are going to make your clothes dirty." Min softly murmured, taking a tissue to wipe Sky's cheek. The action made Sky dropped his fries, face getting redder and redder as Min took his fingers and wiped it with the tissue too. "See, I told you to slow down."_

_Feeling babied by Min, he cannot help but blush to the highest level. "I'm not a baby" he murmured in a shy voice, glancing up at Min. He found the other already looking at him with a teasing smile plastered on his face. Seeing that teasing smile, he whined, "Min, you are teasing me!"_

_It made the other laugh out loud. "Okay, I'll stop. I'll stop. Just don't hide again. Or else I'll tease you more."_

_Contrary to what they thought their day would end, bumping into each other and eating together made them feel great and at ease._

_Min thought he'll have to wait for Kai for an hour before he can eat. Instead he messaged Kai that he is preoccupied at the moment and don't have a specific time on when it'll end._

_Sky thought he will be successful (again) on spying KaiSpring and will have new materials to tease Spring which his reactions greatly amused him. Instead he bumped into someone he never thought he would meet in a cliché way and ended up eating with him. Sending Spring a message that he met an important friend and needs to catch up with him and didn't know when they'll separate. And promising to call him when it's time to go home._

_Sky has always thought, the independent band, 4STORM, members are passionate and hardworking, humble and are always grateful even with little things. That's why they fully deserve the success they have now. Even before, in that small stage of The Live 4U90, they shined. They were genuinely happy with what they were doing and the aura that radiates from them attracts him. The composition of the songs made him glance at them, and their voices that accompanies the verses made him stare. A group of young adults with passion for music, that's what made him follow them._

_Off is the spokesperson of the group, keeps the communication between them and the audience. He is a funny person. He is the leader of the band on stage._

_Kai keeps the group grounded, balanced. He is the shadow leader of the band. (He keeps on saying lame jokes, which always made Spring hit him.)_

_Boun is the youngest, and the happy pill of the band. He keeps them energized with his talks. He knows his friends and keep them on line._

_Min is the leader of the band. He keeps everyone on line, keeps them in reality and not let them fall to illusions. The members respect his decisions greatly._

_Those are Sky's perception of the members._

_He knows Min is kind and a serious person. He just didn't know Min is also a funny one. That he loves to joke and to tease._

_Well, now he knows._

_He didn't know how many times Min teased him today. And how many times he played along with his jokes._

_Well, now he knows he is a funny one too. He didn't even know he has great sense of humor. But with the amount of times he made Min laugh, he is pretty convinced he is a funny one with a sense of humor._

_"Thanks for today, I have fun." Sky said, smiling as he accompanied Min to the parking lot._

_"Yes, today went really well. Thank you for bumping into me." He replied, which made Sky hit him shyly. "But, where is your car?" He questioned when they reached his car but Sky is only standing beside him and not looking for his own._

_"Oh! I'm just here to send you off. I used public transportation to come here because I was spy- I mean, usually, my manager drives me around. 'Cause I can't drive. See you! Thanks again!" He added, stepping backwards to give Min some space to open the car's door._

_"Wait." Min called upon seeing Sky was ready to walk towards the exit. "I can send you home."_

_"No, no, no! It's alright! I have already bothered you enough today, Min."_

_Min clicked his tongue at that, "says who?" he grumbled and he proceeded on holding his hand to pull him towards the passenger seat. "Get in." When he saw that Sky was still hesitating, he added "It's already late, I won't be able to sleep if I let you go alone now. I don't have your number to ask you if you're already home."_

_"Oh! Then, I'll give you my number." Sky replied, unlocking his phone for Min to type his number. Then called the contact and ending the call when Min's phone rang. "There you go. Alright, byebye!"_

_"Who said I am not sending you home?" Min asked, raising a brow at Sky who furrowed his brows in confusion._

_"B-but you said-"_

_"Come on, get in already. You mentioned you have a full day tomorrow, didn't you? I bet you are already tired. You need to get enough rest soon."_

_The tone of Min's voice made him give in. And the hand that he put on his nape to massage him made him weak. And soft._

_"Alright. Send me home now, please. I'll put in the address."_

_\--------_

_3 months have passed since Spring and Kai rekindled their friendship._

_3 months have passed since he kept on teasing Spring._

_3 months have passed since his KaiSpring album was made._

_2 months have passed since he observed the teasing felt different._

_Two months have passed since Spring has caught feelings._

_2 months have passed since he told Spring not to let go this time, that it's time for him to think about the aspect of love again after being single for a long time, that he has sacrificed enough for him just because he took the role of being his manager._

_2 months have passed since Spring told him being his manager was never a burden to him, instead he is grateful for it because he was able to protect him unlike his old manager. That even when they were still university students that time, he took the work seriously. Because being present and beside him to protect him and push him forward is a gift that Sky gave him. After staying on the sideline for a year, Sky finally let him in. Together, with his not renewed contract and a new one from SamPrem Studio, he let him be his manager and they signed with the SP Studio._

_Being exploited as an artist for years, SamPrem studio has become a fresh start to Sky. Spring was just grateful that the experience made Sky opened his mind and made his mind strong but still his heart remained kind and soft and pure just like the same Sky he befriended since freshmen year._

_Lazying on his bed, Sky realized that aside from KaiSpring, a month has already passed since he bumped into Min. A month has already passed since a friendship started between them...._

_"What's with the SquareHeart getting an artist as their...Aw! I am not thinking like that! Really! Friends! Only friends!" Sky exclaimed, getting a pillow to hug and then he rolled on his bed. "It's not like that... he is just really a great person. A good person."_

_A month has already passed since he made Min his own secret. "It's just for a while", he thought. "This will be a big surprise when Kai finally introduces us." The image made him laugh. "Kai said next month during their concert is a great opportunity to introduce us. I can't wait! Min will be surpries too, I bet!"_

_It didn't go as planned. Sky didn't know why he's being linked to a former co-star from his previous agency. He didn't even know where and when the rumor started. It has been a hectic week. He already apologized to Kai and Min, they both invited him to come to their concert. But he has to cooperate with his agency for the rumors. He is actually getting mentally tired already. Especially when an interview of his former co-star was released a few minutes ago._

_"Stay strong now. They want to tarnish you especially now that you have many projects lined up." The young joint-owners of the agency said, comforting him._

_"Yes, they are right. I have already received calls. They are all assuring you, no one is backing out. The offers and projects are still yours, Sky." Spring seconded._

_He gratefully thanked them and they proceeded on the interview that they immediately scheduled to clear up the rumors and the sudden interview/statement of the former co-star. This interview of his will be released by his agency as his formal statement later._

_"Honestly, I don't know where and when the rumors started. It just suddenly blow up, I can't even catch up, really. I'm actually at a lost here because I can't think of any actions from him or me that lead to this rumor. Because nothing is going on in the first place. I formally cut ties with my previous agency. In the first place, I do not have any ill feelings towards them since we resolved the problem between us rationally and legally. I just feel sorry for the people getting involved. This is getting out of hand, my friends are getting dragged just because they spoke up for me. I know you'll scold me later for feeling sorry and apologizing but I am really sorry for involving all of you in this baseless rumor. And for my former co-star, I'm sorry you feel that way towards me and my manager. Rest assured, we only have an actor and colleague relationship between us. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_At the back, Spring let out a laugh at his statement. While the friends that he mentioned are nodding their heads, giving their approval. And the CEOs who took good care of Sky, being their first artist to join their agency, looked proud at his growth. They have followed him and have witnessed his fall and his standing up again. They only gave him their support. Without Sky's perseverance, love for his profession, and strong will, he won't be able to shine like this again. They are proud parents, everyone can tell. Their agency is only small, but the bond among the artists in the agency is real and firm._

_After the interview, they advised him to go home and rest. Saying they just only need to upload the interview now and that the only work that he needs to do now is to go home and rest. Grateful for the support and care, Sky hugged them goodbye and let Spring take him home._

_"No going out tonight and tomorrow, alright? Or if you would go out, at least give me a call. I am not the only one who is worried about you now. Keep us updated in the group chat too. It's more fun in the groupchat nowadays." Spring added, laughing together with Sky. It's true. The group chat that is consist of every SamPrem Studio artists has been livelier for the past week. Usually the managers only gives the update when their charges are busy with work. Managers only share some snapshots and candid photos of their charge. But for the past week, everyone keeps on dropping messages on their line group chat. Even cheering the others (who spoke for Sky) and making memes about them._

_\-------_

_Sky kept himself composed after Spring dropped him home. He took the time on cleaning his whole apartment and reorganized his place. He even baked some chocolate chip cookies-his favorite comfort food, and took the box of strawberry sherbet flavored ice-cream from his fridge. Spring really knows him well, he bought two 1l and 5 small cups of his favorite ice cream._

_Upon realizing that he feels sticky from the cleaning and baking, he took a shower first before going back to the living room to arrange his comfort food on the table. He might as well watch the movies that the others gave him, he thought._

_Making himself comfortable on the couch, he turned on the movie._

_Leaning on the couch, he ended up staring into the TV without seeing anything. A tear slowly fell from his eye. Then another. And another which he hastily wiped._

_He cleared his throat and wiped his nose when he heard his ringtone._

_Min Jun🌻_

_He hastily composed himself before accepting the call, "Hi! The concert already finished? Aw, I wasn't able to watch it. But maybe next time na?" Sky exclaimed joyfully. But Min is not talking back. "Min? Are you alright?" He worriedly ask._

_"Shouldn't that be my line? Are you alright? Are you home?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm alright. Just tired but alright. And yes, they send me home after the interview." He let out a laugh as he added, "Everyone is worried so I have to follow their instructions and take a rest."_

_"And did you take a rest?"_

_"W-well, I cleaned and baked and now I'm watching a movie. So yes, I am taking a rest."_

_His doorbell suddenly rang, making Sky's heart beats fast. He let it rang again just to be sure. And yes, he is hearing it on the other line too._

_"Let me in, please?"_

_Sky didn't realize he was already standing in front of his door before Min asked him to let him in. The desperation and worry that he heard from Min made him open his door without hesitation._

_Min only looked at his face and within seconds, he is inside Min's strong arms, surrounding him with warmth and security. And in an instant, Sky burst into tears. Slowly, Min turned around to close and lock the door before lifting Sky who immediately locked his legs around his waist and burrowed his head on his neck. The smaller's hold around his shoulders is strong, and in response, he tightened his hold around him._

_"You did good on keeping yourself together." Min softly praised, alternating between caressing Sky's back and hair._

_Sky realized they are sitting on his couch now. He slowly let go of Min who let him, and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know why I-" he started as he tried to get away from Min's lap but the older only tightened his hold around him and pulled him back to his chest._

_"Let me, please. You need it."_

_And he let him, let him be his source of warmth and comfort that he let himself be lulled into relaxation within the other's embrace. His body loosening up, his mind being silenced, and his heart being engulfed by the other's care._

_"Thank you." Sky softly whispered, not wanting to disturb the serenity that Min brought with his presence. "Thank you for being my friend."_

_"Always remember that you are not alone. Many people care for you and love you. I hope you know and believe that."_

_"I know."_

_"No matter what happens, I will always be here."_

_"I know."_

_"No matter what you think, you deserve to be my friend."_

_"But Min-"_

_"I will not let you."_

_Unconsciously, Sky fisted his hand, crumpling Min's shirt that he is holding. "But Min, I don't want to involve you too. You are an artist but it doesn't mean I want to tarnish your image and the band's image. Because I am like this."_

_"What's wrong with being you? What's wrong with being different from others? You are loved and protected by your friends because of who you are as a person not because of your gender. You are loved and protected by your fans because they see you as a good person and a good artist not because they pity you. Others see you as a model for them to be true to themselves. Others see you as a proof that they are not alone. Do not box yourself to the image that others want you to. You see, you are one of the proofs that love knows no boundaries."_

_"But-"_

_"So what? Aren't they proud of being your friend? Aren't they proud of being your fan? Because, I am proud. But I'll wait for you. Untill then, I'll remain as your secret friend." He added, teasing the other. He gladly received the smacked on his chest as the other's retort. "So have I convinced you now that cutting ties with me is not an option?"_

_With a nod, he replied with a pout "I don't even know how you know. Also, stop babying me."_

_Min only raised his brow at him, "I am actually a fan of your craft. That also means I watched many videos related to you. And I keep on seeing your friends babying you, so why can't I? Is the two month friendship that we have not qualified to baby you like this?" He teased_

_"Stop that. You are very much qualified!" Sky exclaimed with a red face. Min laughed so he smacked his chest repeatedly._

_"Alright, alright. I am glad that I am very much qualified. Thank you, Sky Heart~~ And. Your ice cream has melted already by the way."_

_"Oh no! I forgot about my ice cream!"_

_Sky was able to sleep with a happy heart and clear mind that night. Eversince then, the friendship that he and Min have, has deepened and grown._

_\---------_

_After watching a list of recorded live performance of the band, courtesy of Spring (actually, courtesy of Kai), it has become SquareHeart's routine to watch a recorded show/live of the band at Sky's condo. Because of Sky's hectic schedule, they haven't seen any live performance of the band for two months. Thanks for the controversy, their timeline were disturbed and so they have many work to catch up, hence the overloaded schedule of the two._

_"Sky, do you like someone right now?" Spring suddenly asked._

_"W-who?! Who said that I like Min?!" Turning to Spring, a flustered Sky replied. At the same time, on the performance they're watching, the camera zoomed in at Min's face. Spring only blinked at Sky. Upon realizing what he said, he hastily shake his head in denial. "N-no! Forget what I said! I didn't say anything! Really, nothing!"_

_"Calm down, Sky." Spring laughed at his reaction. "He is not here. Or is he? Did you hide him in your bedroom?" He teased. "Should I pester Kai to introduce us now?"_

_"Spring~~nooo!" Sky whined. After the teasing, they focused back on the perfomance, even singing along to the song. Spring was in the middle of singing along to Kai's verse when Sky mumbled, "as if a guy like him would fall for me." A pillow suddenly hit him. He turned to the only person he is with. "Wha-"_

_"As much as I want to make a list on why Min would surely fall for you, I won't. Because you'd do the same and I am not ready to hear that yet."_

_Because of curiosity and because he really cannot understand Spring sometimes when it comes to his feelings, Sky finally asked the question that kept on bothering him, "Why not, Spring? What are you afraid of?"_

_As if the mood called for it, a sad 4STORM song played in the background making them chuckle. With Boun's expressive singing voice, Spring answered, "I realized, that the first person I was in a relationship with have many similarities with Kai. That even though my feelings for her was real, I unknowingly shaped her to be someone else instead. That she was right when she told me I am projecting her as someone else." He dryly laughed, adding "I was confused, you know? Because no matter how much I think about it, I don't know what she's talking about. Being with her for six months and being told by her to man up and admit the truth to myself made me confused. Not until I saw him at the live cafe. Not until I was able to realize that I might have been pursuing the wrong gender."_

_There's a moment of deep silence between them while the background music has reached its peak, before Spring continued "At first, it was only excitement for seeing him again. Then it became admiration for him as a person. I silently supported him for years. We silently support them for years. But because I got greedy and want him to know that I am here, want to know if he still remembered me, I approached him. And because of that, because of rekindling our friendship, I caught feelings. That's what scares me. Because even though we bicker a lot, I know he has a gentle and kind soul. I know he is a good person. And I know that how he acts towards me is the result of his deep appreciation and gratitude for me, for us, for silently supporting them all these years. He acts like that because I am an important friend to him that without him knowing, has stood by his side. It's just how he can show his gratitude to me."_

_"Spring.." the said person has his eyes stuck on the TV where Sky unknowingly paused it on Kai intensely gazing at the camera._

_"So, I'll just keep quiet. I don't want to be greedy again. I don't think I am strong enough to hear a rejection from him right now. Maybe a year from now, I can finally do it. Not now though, time is against us right now."_

_"Spring, actually-"_

_"So! Tell me about your Min, hmm?" Spring exclaimed, going back to his bubbly self._

_Sky was about to confess to him about his friendship with Min, but scratched it out knowing it's not the right time to reveal it. Instead, he indulge Spring in his facade._

_\---------_

_On their way to their next shooting, Sky received a line message that made him smile._

_MJ: Keep yourself hydrated and don't skip meal! Have snacks in between if you must!☺_

_There was never a day that they don't message each other. They sometimes exchange messages when they have time in between, but most of the time they just message each other at night and early morning because both are busy with their work; him with shootings and photoshoots, Min with an upcoming album._

_Cutie: Please read what you just sent and do it too~🙏🏻_

_I'm sorry that we cannot meet weekly now 🙇🏻_

_MJ: It's alright as long as you take care of yourself. 🙏🏻_

_Cutie: When we have time to meet, I'll check if you lose weight. Don't overwork yourself 😊_

_MJ: You didn't just send that. 🤨_

_As far as I know, it's you who is overworking himself. 🤔_

_Cutie: I am almost done with my loaded schedule~ two months left and everything will be cleared~☆🥳_

_MJ: You mean two months more. Do you think you can attend our Christmas concert next month?_

_Cutie: I need an exact date before I can give you an answer. 😔_

_MJ: 21 5pm_

_Cutie: I have a guesting at 7pm 😔_

_I'll try because I also want to watch 😔_

_MJ: At least cheer for me too._

_Don't just cheer for Kai._

_Spring's cheer is enough for him already._

_Cutie: Don't tease Spring! Just because he cheers the loudest between us when it's Kai doesn't mean he is his favorite member (yes, it's actually Kai) 🤪_

_MJ: Cheer for me too._

_Like how Spring cheers for Kai._

_I'm your favorite, right?_

_Cutie: Hmm. I don't know. 🤪_

_MJ: Sky Heart 😐_

_Cutie: Kidding!_

_This coming Saturday_

_I'll throw my shyness away just so I can cheer for you_

_I'll even bring a LED banner 🤭_

_MJ: You gave your word._

_No taking back._

_Cutie: 😶😲🤯_

_Sky laughed when Min only read the reply. While Spring has been taking pictures of him to send to the group chat along with the message "We'll be out of coverage soon, everyone behave". This is a commonly scene among the SamPrem Studio artists. What's not common though, is how they gushed and gossiped about Sky. Since Sky just muted his phone so he can focus on his script, he didn't know anything about it. They'll be far away from the city for two days and was already told it's hard to have a signal on their destination._

_He didn't know that his friends are already connecting the dots (pictures) and are already gushing about him in their group chat._

_It wasn't until the next day late at night, when they are already on their way back to the city that he checked his phone for messages._

_"Why are they alive?" Spring mumbled beside him. Keeping his voice low because all of the staff and Sky's co-stars are all resting, tired from the long day._

_"What? What are they connecting now? I only stepped out after uploading your pho... oh? Sky, they are making sense." He cackled. Sky only smacked him on his shoulder and told him to shut up. "Let's talk when we arrive."_

_True to his words, as soon as they were dropped at their studio building, Spring dragged him to the parking lot, ready to drop him home. And to question him._

_"So, according to them, you are 'blooming' and 'happy'. You have replaced Min Jun already?" He teasingly asked._

_"No! It's not like that!" Sky vehemently denied._

_"Hey, hey. No need to be that defensive. I'm just teasing you. Unless you really have real feelings, not just as a fan." He teased again_

_"Spring~~~~not like thaaaaat!" Sky is whining now._

_"I thought everyone is busy? They have a lot of free time to investigate though." Spring laughed, adding "It didn't even occur to me that what you have been doing is unusual? But now that they have point it out, that's been going on for months. The smiling and giggling while messaging someone in your phone? The taking a selfie and giggling afterwards? Though I can attest that most of the time, we are only watching 4STORM's live performance."_

_"That's because I am-" his phone pinged for a notification. Groaning, he said "what now?"_

_"What? What?"_

_"They tagged me with their vague tweets. Why are they like thiiiiiis?"_

_"A promotion for your new series." Spring replied, laughing. "But the chats are different than the tweets" he cackled more, "Hey, this also shows that if ever you truly are in a relationship, they'll be totally on board and at the same time, you can count on them because they will be sitting in the first row of defence of the ship."_

_Sky rolled his eyes, "the terminology, really Spring?"_

_He was only answered with a laugh._

_"You have to make it up with your Min Jun though." Teased Spring. "There are times when I believe he can see us despite being in a crowd. It might be coincidence now, but when Kai finally introduces us, grab your chance!" He hurriedly added when Sky only rolled his eyes and ignored him as he got out of the car._

_"Good bye. See you the day after tomorrow!"_

_Sky was still grumbling about his friends when he reached his floor. When he turned the corner, he was surprised to see someone standing in front of his door holding a phone._

_It's Min._

_He hastily took the muted phone from his bag and indeed, the caller id says it's Min. Slowly, as to not rattle him, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Min, it's late. what are you doing here?"_

_"There you are." A sigh of relief was released_

_"We came back late. Spring just dropped me off a while ago actually." He explained as he opened his condo. "Come in." He offered, receiving an affirmative from the other. It was not until he rounded the kitchen to offer water and drink a glass of water that he realized Min is not supposed to be with him at the moment. "Wait. You are busy. You have a live the day after tomorrow!" he exclaimed. Hearing nothing from the other, he got worried. The other has been silently following him since they entered his unit. And now he is only silently staring at him. Worried, he stepped closer and cupped the taller's face. "Are you alright?"_

_In response, Min hold his wrists and keep him there. Deeply breathing in and out, he gave Sky a small smile. "I'm alright now."_

_"Are you sure?" Sky asked, not convinced at all._

_"Can I have a hug?"_

_Immediately he stood on his tiptoes and encircled his arms on his shoulders. In a worried tone, he whispered "Of course, you can."_


	2. PART II

" _Are you really alright now?" Sky asked Min again._

_"I'm alright now. Really." Assured Min._

_They have been sitting on the couch for more than 5 minutes now. Have been on each other's arms for more than 5 minutes now. And Sky has asked him the same question for more than 5 minutes too._

_"If it's alright with you, can you share why? I felt your desperation and pain earlier." Sky asked, concerned._

_Min let Sky cup his face again, let him caress his cheek before he grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. The action made him jolt in surprise but as if it's his default reaction when it comes to Min, he immediately turned red. Before he can hide his face, Min answered, "I just thought I lost you because I took my time and kept on prolonging it."_

_Confusion reflects on Sky's face as he asked him, "But you didn't lose me? You won't lose me, ever." He added with conviction._

_That made Min pulled him back in his arms, tight. "I know. And I understand."_

_"Uh, Min, I don't understand though?"_

_A laughing Min only squeezed him in response, not answering him._

_"Hey, at least tell me! Because whatever it is, it pained you deeply! And it pained me-"_

_"I love you"_

_"I also love you. But tell me what'sㅡwhat?"_

_Sky stilled and Min waited for Sky to fully comprehend what he just said. Min released him from his hold so that the younger won't get overwhelmed and suffocated. They still need to talk properly._

_"...are we talking about a platonic I love you or a romantic I love you?"_

_Fondness seeping from Min's eyes as he stared at Sky with a gentle smile on his face. "I am talking about the latter, if you don't mind."_

_"You are...serious." Sky stuttered. But not really believing it happened, he backtracked, "Oh, I think the stress has taken its toll on you. It's alright, I still love yoㅡ I mean it's alright, I'm sure I fell asleep a while ago and I'm dreaㅡ"_

_A kiss at the corner of his mouth stopped Sky from babbling. That one felt real. But then again, he has realistic dreams sometimes too._

_"I feel so lucky, to have met you."_

_...well, now that's a new line. My Dream Min only says I love you._

_"You don't know how long I have waited, for someone like you, to enter my life."_

_...I think I'm going to cry any minute now because of his sincerity._

_"I love you"_

_...this cannot be real, he is so close I can feel his breath._

_"I'm gonna kiss you now."_

_...what? Oh._

_"... alright. Please"_

_Min moved up and kissed his forehead, which made him close his eyes. And with the action, the tears was able to finally escape. Min kissed his eyelids next, to give comfort to the eyes that shed some tears. Then his cheeks, to erace the trace of the tears._

_Then, finally, their lips met for the first time._

_It started with a slow kiss._

_Trembling hearts trying to memorize the feeling of being kissed by love for the first time._

_Shaking hands trying to grasp the love as closer as possible._

_Shaking lips feeling the taste of love._

_Trembling bodies grasping the depth of their love for the other._

_Min knows the attraction is there._

_The seed of attraction has been planted when he was dragged to the restaurant. When the mask was taken off, the seed wasn't whisked away. Instead it stayed there, in his heart._

_But Min is serious with love. He never had someone because of that. He didn't care about those who brag about the number of people they have been with. He didn't care about being teased, being alone. Because no one has made him act yet. No one has made him feel love yet._

_Not until he sat on the chair opposite to the person who bumped into him. Not until he saw the other's genuineness._

_But because he is serious with love, he waited for it to grow roots._

_He waited for it to grow by continuously watering and taking good care of the seed he planted._

_He pampered it and made it feel special._

_He waited for it to bloom._

_But because he is serious with love and never had any experiences with love, he didn't know if he communicated his feelings well, his love well to the other person._

_He knows it's part of the other's profession to have an onscreen partner. (He has watched all his previous works because he honestly likes his craft.) He doesn't know why, maybe it's because he is still in the middle of making his love bloom, maybe because he is still in the process of being in the presence of love, but doubt was able to enter his mind when he saw the teasing friends online._

_Did the seed only grows and blooms in his heart?_

_Did it wither in the other's heart?_

_In desperation and in need of answers, he needs to see him badly._

_Now, he received the confirmation that he needs._

_Now, he received the answer that he desperately seeks._   
  


_They kept on kissing for a long time. Each want to familiarize the feeling of being held and being kissed deeply, passionately._

_"I think we should stop now." Min mumbled against Sky's swollen lips._

_"I think so too." But they didn't move even an inch away from each other. "I think, after a while, we should stop."_

_"Yeah, I think so too."_

_And with swollen lips, they kissed each other again and again and again._   
  


_\------_

_"You took your bag with you, won't they questioned where you were last night?" Sky who is cooking their breakfast, asked Min who is freshly out of the shower with clean clothes._

_"They won't. Because I told them it's an emergency." He answered, walking to Sky and tilting his head to peck his lips thrice before nibbling on his bottom lip._

_As soon as he released the younger's lips, Sky questioned him with a happy smile on his face, "Is that going to be your new hobby? Not that I am complaining, because I really love your kisses."_

_"Yes." Min replied, biting his lips to stop himself from smiling wide._

_"Okay, enough of the sweetness. You need to eat now because you have a full schedule today. I'll be there tomorrow. With my LED banner." He teasingly add, giving Min a finger heart before pushing him to his seat. "Wait for me na, i'll just serve the food now."_   
  
  


_That Friday, when Spring picked Sky up, he teased him nonstop because he brought a LED banner with him that reads "MIN💙"_

_"I see that you're making it up to your Min. But, you should've put "My" at the beginning, Sky"_

_"That's too obvious. I can't be that possessive." Sky shyly replied which made his manager squeal._

_"Heeey! Sky is getting braver! Are you going to take the chance now?! I'll pester Kai for you!"_

_"Let's just focus on the concert. I feel like it's been so long since we watched them live! I can't wait!! 4STORM YEAH!!!"_

_Suddenly, the inside of the car is full of screams and excitement. Typical fanboys indeed._   
  


_\------_

_MJ💙: Thanks for the heart 💙_

_But why is there no "my" before my name?_

_Cutie🌻: There's no need to shout it out loud. I already know you are mine as I am yours 🤭_

_MJ💙: If you keep saying things like that, I'll disappear here and the others would not be patient with me anymore. 😏_

_Cutie🌻: No~ we've already agreed that you are going to attend the after party and celebrate with them~_

_But you better behave 🤨_

_MJ💙: I am always behave._

_Rest assured, I dislike cheating. 😘_

_Also our version of after party is actually just going to the studio to fill our bellies with different kinds of pasta and apple juice._

_All of the staff have their own party, far away from us_

_Cutie🌻: I want to attend a party like yours. Maybe next time? 🥺_

_MJ💙: Of course. Because when you are finally ready to tell them, automatically you'll be my plus one. In any events. In all events._   
  
  


_\-----_

_Cutie🌻: Mine?_

_I mean_

_Min?_

_MJ💙: I like that._

_Hi mine😘💙_

_Cutie🌻: Miiiiiin!_

_MJ💙: What's wrong?_

_Cutie🌻: Spring told me we can only attend your Christmas Live for 3 songs. After that, we need to go to not be late with my guesting._

_MJ💙: It's alright._

_But_

_Are we still going to be together afterwards?_

_You might sleep on me because of exhaustion._

_Cutie🌻: Affirmative!_

_It's because you are warm and I love to cuddle you!_

_I feel secure and protected when I'm with you._

_That's why I love sleeping with you 💙_

_MJ💙: 😳👉👈😳_

_Cutie🌻: NO! NOT LIKE THAT!_

_MJ💙: 😭👉👈😭_

_Cutie🌻: Well~ we'll get there..._

_MJ💙: I'm just teasing you._

_Please take your time._

_For the mean time, I'll do some research for the both of us. 😏_

_Cutie🌻: MIN!_

_Well_

_...maybe next year 🤐_

_MJ💙: it's less than 10 days_

_Cutie🌻: who said we are going to do it exactly the first day of the new year?_

_Oh! How about Heart's day? 🤣🤐🤭🤭_

_MJ💙: Can we change the topic?_

_You are really turning me on right now_

_Cutie🌻: 😳😳😳😳_

_Sorry! 😳😳😳_

_Love you!_

_MJ💙: When the clock strikes 12mn later, prepare yourself._

_Cutie🌻: 😳_

_MJ💙: Happy two months in advance_

_Love you, my baby 😘💙_

_Cutie🌻: Happy two months in advance! Love you too, Mine 😘💙_   
  


_\------_

_"You are video calling me now. Has the baby stopped sulking already?"_

_"I'm sorry, Min."_

_"Stop pouting or else I'll kiss the daylights out of you."_

_"You are in another country and not here though."_

_"My Sky, don't be sad, na?"_

_"Min, I think. I think I'm ready now"_

_"With what, Sky?"_

_"I met someone and-"_

_"Have you replaced me already?"_

_"No! That will never happen! Well, you might find someone more worthy of-"_

_"Sky, I love you. All of me loves you. I am deeply and madly in love with you. No one has ever make me feel be in love. No one else but you. Only you."_

_"I-I know, Min. I understand. I am too. That's why I said I'm ready now." Sky sniffed, getting emotional. "I met someone and she said there's no such thing as coincidence in this world, only necessity. She believes in fate, in destiny. And I realized, what we have will never be shaken because we are deeply committed to each other, to our love, to our relationship. So whatever problem arises in the future, we will face it together hand in hand."_

_"I'll hold your hand and even hold you in my arms as we face them together, as one."_

_"Thank you, Min. For your love and patience. And for waiting for me." Sky lovingly said. Eyes stuck to the person in the other line, the gaze of Min is melting him._

_"And thank you, for letting me in. I'll always wait for you because you are worth it."_

_"I love you" both said at the same time._

_"I'll find time to tell them. I hope an opportunity comes soon. I want to tell them all at ònce. Especially now that you are almost on your break. We need to hangout, go on a vacation, all of us, together soon."_

\----  
  


"I only heard from Kai earlier that you have followed us since the start." Min told Sky who instantly hold his hand tight, waiting for the rest of what he is going to say. "And that I've been eating your homemade food without me knowing."

"Can we talk about this kind of things in private?" Sky asked, embarrassed.

"No." Min replied, putting an arm around Sky's shoulder and pulled him to his chest to hide his reddening face. "Honestly, I thought Spring is one of Kai's fan. It never occured to me that both of you have a relationship."

"Well, this friend of mine is quite possessive don't you think? He didn't even introduce us and a year has already passed" Spring jokingly said, smacking Kai on his knee. "While the both of you~~" Spring happily sighed and he added with a teasing smile, "Sky, should I look for mi-"

"Now that everyone has been introduced, I can finally propose an outing. Since we are free this month and Spring and Sky are on a break, the outing that has been postponed for months is now approved." Kai informed, looking at everyone but Spring. "Who wants to come?

"MinSky will be there." Min immediately said

"Wow. He's taking charge." Off teased, then added, "Director Off will gooo~ and I hereby command Boun to be the camera director and must go with us."

"But this is a vacation! Not a photoshoot nor a vlog!"

"It won't take long. Only a little time of our last day wherever Kai wants us to go." Off replied, making a face at Boun.

"Spring, won't you come?" 

The mentioned person jumped in surprise, caught off guard by Kai's question. He's busy with his staring contest(talking through eye contact) with Sky and according to their eye conversation, this is it. According to Sky's eyes that are staring him down right now, this is his chance. "I'll go, of course!" He replied, eyes locked at Sky who gave him a wink. As if he just received his friend's encouragement, he uttered again with a determined voice, "Yes, I'll go."

"Anyway, we have to go. We'll meet again. Maybe tomorrow?" Sky hopefully asked Min who furrowed his brows.

"Why? I thought your break officially started." 

"What is this I am hearing? Did he just whine?" Boun eagerly teased but was blocked by the small and sweet Sky.

"He didn't!" Sky complained, frown marring his face as he stared Boun down. The action amuses everyone. Especially Min.

"Yeah, I didn't" Min parroted. He looked down, amusement coloring his face, at Sky who hugged him as if shielding him from Boun.

"Wow. He is protective." Spring teased

"I knew you were fierce, Sky." Kai added

"So, why are you going now?" Patting Sky's head, Min maneuvered the conversation back to them when Sky was about to retort. Why is he spitting fire now?

"Ah. To buy Star's, I mean, Lavender's gift." Sky answered, looking him in the eyes

Min stared back, then slowly smirked, "I hope you haven't forgotten that it's Valentine's Day."

"Please move along if you wanted to flirt." Off butted in, pointing a hand to the people in front of him, "Respect Kai and-no, sorry, my mistake. Respect Boun please." 

"Wow, and you are not?"

Off only smirked at Boun, not answering him. Standing up, he tapped Sky on the shoulder as a goodbye and hummed the song he has been playing for weeks now. Love 24/7.

Sky gestured for Spring to stand up as well and with a quick kiss on Min's cheek, he quickly ran away with a laughing Spring following him behind.

"See you on Friday, everyone!" Spring bid them goodbye.  
  


\---------

On a Friday, 5 o'clock in the afternoon, somewhere inside a condo, two friends are hastily walking around, seemingly in a hurry.

"Sky! Where did I put my bag last night?!"

"I didn't touch your things when you sleepover last night!"

"Then, where- oh here it is. Hurry up and finish changing! We're gonna be late at this rate we are moving!"

"I'm finished! Finished!" Sky answered, going out of his room.

"Have you prepared your things already?" Spring asked, taking out the makeup kit from his bag.

"Yes. I even prepared extra clothes. Just in case I'll end up in a pool again." 

Spring laughed, "As if Min will let you be thrown to a pool. Unless he is the one who will throw you, you have no chance to argue~"

"Then I'll cling to him so we'll both end up in the pool!"

"Come here, time for your makeup." He ordered, laughing. "No need for extra clothes, you can always borrow from Min."

"I'll look funny then."

"No, you'll look good. Hashtag boyfriend's fashion, hashtag wearing the boyfriend's clothes!" Spring teased.

"Then I'll only bring extra underwear."

Spring stopped putting Sky's makeup to stare at him with wide eyes, "Oh my, Sky! I knew it! You love the idea!!" He squealed 

"If I threw you in the pool, you can wear Kai's. I bet he has extra clothes prepared too."

"You can try. If you could carry me, that is."

"Then I'll just push you!"

"You do that and you won't be able to be carried by Min. Because we'll both end up in the pool."

"Change of topic, what time is it?"

"Keep your eyes closed. I'm almost done. We'll be there on time, don't worry."

"I hope Lavender will love our gift." Sky mumbled

"There, you're done. Wait for me, I'll be quick." Spring uttered, putting on makeup. "She'll love it, since she loves cute things."

"Should we use our own car? We have two big teddy bears with us, I don't think we'll all fit." A worried Sky asked, carrying his gift, a violet teddy bear with him.

"Kai said they'll use the van. So no need to worry. Speaking of, I think they are here. Your phone is vibrating."

Sky hurriedly walked to the table to pick up his phone. He was about to accept Min's call when the doorbell rang. "They're here already, Spring."

"Okay, I'm done."

Sky walked to the door and let his visitors in while Spring started gathering his things to put back in his bag.

"Here, Boun you bring the sweets we made for Lavender." Sky started disseminating tasks. "Kai, this is Spring's gift for Lavender. Off-"

"I'll carry the care bears, Sky. Let's go Boun." Off insisted and carry the yellow and violet bears in each arm. With Boun opening the door for him, they left the condo first.

While Min took Sky's tote bag, Spring walked towards them, carrying a backpack and a tote bag "I'm done. Let's go." he said, but was stopped by Kai.

"Are you going somewhere after the event? Why am I not informed about it?" Kai asked, confused. Still, he took Spring's backpack and left the tote bag for Spring to carry.

"What?" Spring was equally confused as the four of them walked towards the door.

"No, Spring just sleptover last night, Kai." Sky answered for Spring.

"Oh! But why would I inform you?" Spring asked, still confused.

Kai only turned silent and let Sky do the talking. Entering the lift, he and Min stood behind the SquareHeart's. From his peripheral vision, he saw Min looking at him. He glanced at the other and shrugged. Min just nod in response.  
  


\--------

When they reached Min's parents' house, they become the center of attention because them arriving means the remaining guests has arrived. The house has a big lawn where the birthday event is being held. Conveniently, the parking space is facing the lawn. So as soon as they exited the van, everyone saw them immediately. Despite Sky secretly wishing they don't have a pool, there is. Situated between the lawn and the flowergarden. Being in between, the pool is only separated by a bed of sunflowers.

Off, being the driver, and Boun, sitting at the passenger seat were the first ones to get out of the van. While Kai and Min are still arguing with Sky and Spring. 

KaiSpring

"Just leave the backpack here. I'll bring your bag. Also, I'll bring the bear."

"But I can carry both."

"No, you can't"

"Wait, Kai. My bag's color doesn't suit you."

"So?"

MinSky

"Min, it's my gift I should be the one carrying it."

"I'll let you carry it if you let me carry the bag. Your choice."

"But the bag is yellow."

"So?"

"I'll carry the bear." Both Sky and Spring mumbled at the same time.

Min got out first, looking cool as always with his neat and monochrome fashion while carrying a yellow sunflower bag. Lavender, who walked up to Off and Boun, stifled a scream when she saw it.

Kai got out second, (they got out according to their seats, SquareHeart's sat behind them) with his all black outfit holding a colorful glittering bag. These two are cute! Lavender cannot help but squeal.

Then Sky got out carefully, Min assisting him because the bear kept his vision blocked. Spring followed instantly. Automatically, he held out his hand and before anyone can react Kai was already there to hold his hand, helping him.

As soon as they saw Lavender, they greeted her happily. "Happy Birthday, Star! Or should we call you, Lavender?"

"Thank you so much for coming!" She replied, clapping her hands cutely before going behind them and putting an arm around their waist. She then said, "Thank you, Brother Kai and Brother Min! You brought me my gifts!" She squealed, hugging them.

"Hey, hey" Kai pretended to panic

"The bears are your gifts, not the people holding it." Min said, acting together with Kai.

"Let's go! Everyone wants to meet you!" Lavender said, ignoring them. Off and Boun only laughed at them as they talk to Lavender, giving her the box of sweets that SquareHeart's made.

Lavender introduced them to her friends; Amy, Yuni, and Cliffie. She then brought them to the buffet after telling her brother and Kai to put the bears in the house. Off and Boun are already on the table reserved for them, eating after they greeted their parents and Lavender's parents while Kai and Min was obediently following the three (wherever Lavender dragged the SquareHeart's.)

Sky was in the middle of conversing with Lavender, when both Min and Kai finally came back. Min stepped closer to Sky as he told Lavender, "we left your bears in your room. Right now, they are already lounging in your couch." His sister only rolled her eyes at him but then giggled when Min pulled Sky closer to him with a hand around his shoulder.

Kai was also butting in their conversation when he felt a hand pulling his clothes. "Kai" Spring nervously called. Kai's attention was immediately on Spring. Stepping back and excusing himself from the Chanttara family(yes, he meant Sky too, Sky turned red when he whispered that), he put an arm around Spring's waist, asking him "What's wrong?"

"I want to greet your parents but I don't know if they still remember me." Spring nervously said, glancing at Kai's parents who are already looking at them. "Hey! Let me go! They're already looking at us!" He whispered, smacking Kai's hand. But instead of letting him go, Kai pulled him closer. He stared at him with wide eyes as he proceeded on leading him towards his parent's table. "Yah! What are you doing?! Not like this, Kai!" He hissed, embarrassment already coloring his face. The other just ignored him all through their walk to the smiling parents of Kai.

"Mom, Dad." Kai greeted. 

Not being able to do anything, especially since Kai hasn't released him yet, Spring can only bow and greet them, "Hello Auntie, Uncle."

"Isn't this Spring?" Kai's Mom said, standing up to give Spring a hug. "You have grown into a beautiful young man!"

"I'm glad you still remember me, Auntie!" Spring replied, overjoyed at the fact that they still remember him, hugging her back.

"Who wouldn't remember you, Spring? You have been my youngest's baby sitter. Oh, was it both though? I remember you played with Kai, too." Kai's dad joked

"Dad! I'm a year older than Spring, you know that." Kai retorted.

"Anyway, I didn't know you've met again. Looks like my sons have been secretive indeed." Kai's Dad said, looking at his oldest who awkwardly laugh at what he said.

Not knowing what to say to them, Spring just asked "Speaking of, Uncle where is the youngest?"

"Oh, having his own date right now. Youngsters nowadays, just because they have their own space now, they are keeping more and more secrets. But he did say he is going to visit Lavender later." 

"Are you pertaining to me, Dad?" Kai asked with a raised brow. Spring elbowed him because of his attitude but the older only grinned at him. "Well, Dad?"

Kai's father laugh as he answered, "Well, yes and no"

Before anyone can say anything, Kai's mother said. "Yes because you didn't say anything about seeing him again. And no because we already know what will happen."

Kai looked grateful and tearful with what they said and bowed low towards his parents. "Thank you Father, Mother. Thank you." 

Spring who obviously looked confused bowed down with him which made the elders laugh. Hearing the laughter, he glanced at the person beside him. Spring was bowing and glancing at him with furrowed brows. It made him laugh too. Fully standing, he grabbed Spring on his waist again which made the other flustered but let him be. "Thank you." Kai said again.

"You should explain though. He doesn't know anything, it seems." His father addressed him.

"Yes, I'll do that."

"We are happy you finally found him" his mother said, smilingly lovingly at them.

"Alright, we'll leave you to your food now." Kai said, and bid them goodbye. He knows Spring is going to burst soon so he need to find a safe place for the both of them. He looked around and caught Min's stare who has seen everything, the other then inclined his head towards their house and he immediately understood what Min meant.

The library.

Kai led Spring towards the house. Holding his hand tight, he briskly walked towards the stairs and Min's room. Min has a mini library inside his room that the 4 of them labeled as their 'reflecting room'. Spring has been quiet since they excused themselves from his parents. He is actually worried, and even scared, but more worried than scared.

Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned around to look at the person who just quietly followed him. Kai was startled when he saw the tears running down Spring's face. He has been quietly crying. "Spring? Hey, what is it?" Kai softly, gently asked. "Come on, you can tell me. You know you can shout at me, hit me, even bite me. I'll let you do th-"

"Stop. Stop please" Spring brokenly said, looking up to stare at Kai's eyes. "I can't help it, when you are like this. I can't stop it when you keep on being like this."

"Spri-"

"You keep on making me feel special. You keep on making me feel that you love me more than a brother, more than a friend. At first, I thought it's because you were just grateful and just want to repay me for silently supporting you. I drew a line then and put you there so that I won't forget that I'm your important friend. But you keep on doing the small things that never fails to make my heart flutter. You keep on shaking my heart, Kai. What am I supposed to do?"

"Spri-"

"You big oaf, Kai!" Spring exclaimed, hitting Kai on the chest, "Stop doing this things. Because I don't know what to do anymore. I'm already hanging in my last thread of will here. Please tell me not to give in. Kai, please. Please"

"Listen to me." Kai said in a soft voice. Prisoning Spring's fists that weren't done yet on hitting his chest, he said in a pleading voice "Please, listen?" Whèn he got the other's attention, he started "I am sorry for being the cause of your tears. I am sorry for making you feel that you need to hold back. I am sorry I made you feel this way. But I am not sorry for making you love me." He started wiping the tears that Spring shed. "That was my intention in the first place. I was trying and hoping that you'll love me too. But you kept on pulling back so I gave you your space. I gave you time. I can't always give you space though because whenever I did, I feel like you are getting farther away from me. So I tried again and this time with my intention clear."

"That's not-"

"Sshh. Let me talk please." Spring gave him a nod and he continued "You kept me in that zone for a long time, Spring. But I never waver. Because I know the time will come that you'll give in to me. Because I see it. I see it everytime you look at me. I feel it everytime you stay by my side. Even when you were not physically there, you never fail to make me feel how important and special I am to you."

Spring burst into tears again, "Kai, I-"

Kai pulled him in a tight hug that was returned. "There were a few times when I got tired of waiting and I just want to confess. But I kept reminding myself that I have to think of you too. Still, I kept on wondering. What must I do so that you will let me in? I badly want to be beside you. But I can't do that by forcing myself to you. I must wait until you acknowledge me, 'till you see me. I must wait until you open the door of your heart for me. I must wait until you let me in."

"Kai, you have-you have been inside my heart all these time."

"I know."

"I love you, Kai. I can finally say it."

"And I love you." Kai emotionally whispered, tightening his hold around Spring. "Thank you for finally giving in to me."

"I don't want to go out now. I just want to stay here with you." Spring mumbled, burrowing his face on Kai's neck which made the other chuckle.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Kai whispered. He heard and felt the gasp Spring made when he realized that.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Spring whispered back, pecking him on the neck before going back on hiding his face on his neck.

"I felt that, Spring." Kai blankly said.

"You didn't. Because I didn't do anything." Spring mumbled, pecking him again.

"One more and we're really not going out of Min's room. We're going to use his bed instead."

"You already want to sleep? You are such a grandpa, Kai." Spring said, hastily getting out of his embrace and dragging him out the library. "Where's his bathroom? I want to see how much I ruined my face right now."

"Nothing's ruined. Beautiful as ever. But the bathroom is there." He added, pointing out where the bathroom is when Spring glared at him.

"You better not leave me here." Spring said, still glaring at Kai

"Yes, dear" was Kai's instant reply which made Spring smile.

Inside the bathroom, Spring realized that Kai was telling the truth when he said nothing is ruined. Still, he washed his face. Silently thanking Kai for reminding him of his bag before entering the bathroom. "I trained him well, indeed." He said, giggling while applying his face wash.

Because he is busy with washing his face, he didn't notice the door was silently opened. He only noticed someone was behind him when he was looking for tissue to wipe his face. He did a double take after seeing Kai in the mirror. 

"Kai"

He was gently turned around. Kai raised his hand and started wiping his face with the tissue he took from his hands. Spring became nervous when Kai started tracing his face with his fingers.

"Kai"

He called again, gulping when the taller averted his gaze from his lips to his eyes. Spring's heart started beating faster from the intensity of the taller's gaze. He felt Kai's face becomes closer but his eyes might have just been playing with him.

"Kaㅡ"

An open mouthed kiss was given to him by Kai. Spring felt exhilarated, he can only hold onto the taller's shoulders tight as he respond with fervor. Kai started walking backwards without breaking the kiss. When his back hit the wall, he immediately lifted Spring whose legs instantly clung to his waist and turned them around, sandwiching Spring between his body and the wall.

Breaking their kiss for air, Kai started peppering Spring's neck who immediately tilted his head to give him more space. When Spring felt the other's tongue on his neck, licking his pulse point and sucking it, he let out a loud moan. 

"Kai, up here"

Spring sensually murmured, gripping the other's hair and directing him back to his lips. They kiss deeply, sensually, tongue's taking turn, hands not letting go. They kiss for a long time, only stopping when Spring's phone and Kai's (which he put inside Spring's bag) started ringing.

With a thumb caressing Spring's lips, Kai said "In case you are not thinking about it, I want to say that I want to kiss you until your lips become swollen and red. I like it pink. But I love it more when it's red. Like this. And because of me." He added with a smirk.

Not wanting to back down, Spring replied with his own smirk plastered on his face. "You are wild. And I love it when you are wild." Then he added, with his smirk replaced by a smile. "But let me fix your hair first. You look cute though."

Kai smiled at him, fondness seeping out as Spring started to fix his clothes too. "Let me" he whispered, as he properly fixed Spring's appearance. He then waited for Spring to arrange his things back to the bag before snatching the bag from Spring.

Kai held out his hand, offering it to Spring as he said,

"Come on, the others are waiting for us, my lover."

Spring only smiled sweetly at him and hold his hand. Before they can leave the room, he stretched his head, quickly pressing a kiss on Kai's cheek as a response. 

The action made them smile happily. A sweet aura surrounding them as they left the room.

"Kai, no need to tell them since they already know. Oh! About our planned vacation, you better let me become your co-planner!"

"Yes, dear"

おわり

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on wattpad!


	3. HBD N'FLUKE! (EXTRA SHORT STORY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohm as Min
> 
> Fluke as Sky
> 
> Earth as Spring
> 
> Kao as Kai
> 
> A/N: Hello! Just a short extra chapter for Fluke's birthday!! His birthday has already passed (June 1st) but it's still his month! Haha! It took me till today, because just this week, work has finally resumed. That also means back to being away from home on weekdays and only home on weekends!
> 
> Haven't really written any update yet because I was finishing this! But now that this is out, gonna write now. And since i am only home on weekends, that means I can only update on weekends too 😝🤣 
> 
> This is only OhmFluke/MinSky because it's for N'Fluke's birthday. 💜💙
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY N'FLUKE!! 💙💜🙏🏻

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎A Short Extra Story▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

It's already May.

Sky and Spring are officially back to work. Once they got back to the SP Studio, they got thrilled and got drowned with their work that have been neatly organized on Spring's office to the point it took Min and Kai visiting them on the studio to finally realize how late it is.

"You just got back and are already overworking yourselves?" The designated driver, Kai, commented.

"Sorry" both sheepishly answered.

"By the way, Boun gave us something, he said we should open it together." The person on the passenger seat, Min, said.

"Then, we can open it in our condo." Sky replied, receiving a nod from Min.

Spring rolled his eyes when he heard what Sky said. "The both of you are on it again. At least live together first before saying it is yours."

Hearing that, Kai laughed. "Do not pressure them. But, how sure are you it's not for real this time?" He said, making Spring gasped and turned to Sky.

"I did say you have my permission. But I also said to give me a heads up, didn't I?" 

"Nooooo!" An embarrassed Sky whined. And in a low voice, he added "not yet"

"Then as a heads up, he'll be moving in next Friday." Min replied Spring.

"Got it. Noted~" Spring replied casually and in a teasing manner which made Sky tune them out till they reached Min's condo.

Entering Min's unit, Kai immediately went to the couch to put the eco bag Boun gave him with Spring following behind him. While Min went to the kitchen with Sky, who is going to assist him to prepare for their tea.

Though when they entered the kitchen, Min was the only one doing the work while Sky was attached to his back, back hugging him and planting his face on his back.

"Are you hungry?" Min asked in his usual gentle tone when it comes to Sky. He received a muffled yes. In response, he gripped the hands around his stomach and walked the both of them to the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

Sky loosened his hold around Min to peek on the fridge. In a cute tone, he said "I want the lasagna."

"Okay, go to the living room now. I'll heat it for you."

"No~ I want to stay here~" Sky said, tightening his hold around Min's waist and burrowing his face on his back. "I miss you"

Min chuckled and tried to turn around but the other won't let him. "When I put it in the microwave, you have to let me hug you back. Or I won't heat it for you" he declared, receiving a denial from Sky.

"No, you can't. At least not when we have guests."

"Okay, let's get this done then! So I have more time with you." Min teased.

\--

"What took you guys so long?" Spring asked when they got back. "Oh, you heated some food. Thanks for the food" he added when he saw the lasagna Min is holding, foregoing the tea being served by Sky. "But why does your face looks heated too?" Spring asked with a raised brow, looking at Sky. 

"Nothing!" Sky denied, shaking his head. "Let's open the box and eat." He said instead. "This is yours, and this is mine." Sky added excitedly, giving Spring the box with a note "For Spring". 

It's a birthday gift from Boun. An advance gift from Boun. The two have their birthday only two days apart. And it'll be Spring's birthday the next day already. 

Spring remembered that the year before, after having a mini belated/advance celebration with Sky and the rest of SP Studio artists, Kai invited him out. A belated celebration, Kai said.

Sky remembered that the year before, he went to the mall to spy the 'date' but bumped into Min instead. And he got his own advance birthday date.

SquareHeart glanced at each other excitedly. Min and Kai also looked at each other with a knowing smile. 

Both pushed the other to open their gift until they decided to unwrap it together.

After unwrapping and finding out it's an album, Sky insisted that Spring should open his gift first because he celebrates his birthday first.

"Alright, but let's read the note together first."

Agreeing, they both read the note aloud.

" ** _Hello! Just open it! I told you both didn't I? It's for the other's birthday. Well, surprise!"_**

"Whaㅡ" SquareHeart exclaimed together. 

"I was asked for help on his birthday gift to youㅡ" Sky said, Spring nodding along as he answered, "Me too! He asked me too!"

"So he was planning for this all along?" Sky said, smiling.

"As a birthday gift for the both of us?" Spring added, laughing brightly. 

"How sweet of Boun!" Both chorused, smiling sweetly.

Suddenly, Kai and Min clicked their tongue and commented, "We helped too, you know. He asked us for your photos too."

They only received a laugh from their comment. Spring then hugged Sky, whispering his gratitude and hugged Kai next, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Okay! I'll open mine now!"

As soon as Spring opened the album, there is another note inside, making him laugh. 

" ** _These are photos that Kai gave to me as soon as I told him the idea of making a gift._**

**_PS, there are too many, I only choose 15 out of 500! Ask him instead for the rest of it!_ **

**_So this section is KaiBoun's gift for you!"_ **

Spring and Sky huddled together as they stared at the photos one by one. They realized Kai has many stolen photos of Spring even when they were still rekindling their friendship. There's a photo of Spring eating, smiling, laughing, and being excited about the lights. 

There's also a photo of Spring during the 4STORM concerts. Looks like Kai has asked someone to take photos of the fans but zeroing the focus on Spring, even the person sitting beside him (Sky) was unfocused and blurred, making Sky to tease Spring about being the favorite.

There's also a photo of Spring's back while he has his head tilted up, staring at the night sky. Spring remembered the place was Kai's condo, just one of the times he visited Kai for a sleepover. He also remembered how his heart has been screaming at him that time to just say it out loud. But he couldn't do it so he excused himself from Kai's presence and internally screamed his feelings to the stars.

Spring glanced at Kai, biting his lips to stop himself from tearing up. Kai pats his lap in comfort after seeing his watery eyes. And give his hand for Spring to hold.

Flipping the page, another note was taped for them to read.

" _ **This is from BounSky!**_

_**(I love BounSky, please don't tell Min!)** _

_**I only chose 15 photos again...plus 5! Because Sky gave me a whole album ofㅡㅡyou'll know when you flip the page."** _

"Flip it! Flip it!" Sky excitedly told Spring, the latter already have an idea about what Boun was talking about. But he never had an opportunity to see them, until now.

Not knowing that the other has his eyes focused on him, Spring glanced at Kai nervously and found the other was already looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. Wanting to have Kai beside him to hold, Spring hurriedly said, urging the person sitting on the carpet in front of him to sit beside him on the couch. "Kai, please sit beside me." 

Spring's urgency made Sky to shyly glance at Min to ask him the same question.

"Flip it now, Spriiiing!" Sky whined while entwining his hand to Min's as the latter took the space beside him.

Before he flipped it, he urged Kai to hold him on the waist which Kai willingly did, embracing him with both hands on the waist. He even pulled him closer before he told Spring to continue.

Spring flipped it, and three pictures of him and Kai surprised him and made him shy. Shy enough that he turned his head to hide on Kai's shoulder, while the latter was also surprised but pleased and he looked at the photos more closely. 

One photo was of him stealing a glance at Kai, the other photo was of Kai stealing a glance at him. And the last photo below was the both of them looking at each other with a happy yet shy smile. Spring remembered that time was the first time Kai asked both Spring and Sky to go out with him for a snack and they went to a coffeehouse. The photo was taken by Sky, that means the photo can only be taken during the time Sky excused himself to go to the restroom. 

Sky was happily looking at their reaction and let them have their moment, talking together while flipping the pages and reminiscing the moments as they both forgot they are not alone. 

Min was gently staring at his lover's happy face. "You have an album of them?" He asked him softly

Turning around to look at Min, he whispered "Yes, I have an album solely for the both of them." 

"How about for the both of us?" Min said, a bit teasing.

Sky answered him shyly, smiling brightly "More than one album for the both of us." He received a kiss on the forehead from Min.

"Oh? Another note." Spring suddenly said. Sky hurriedly turned to Spring and read the note with Spring.

" _ **It would be better if you stop here first and let Sky look at his album too until he reach this same note. But if the both of you looked at the albums at the same time, and reached this note at the same time, then flip the page!😝"**_

They looked at each other, confusion all over their face but followed Boun's note.

Sky then found a note at the first page and laughed when he read it, smacking Spring on the shoulder. The photos from Spring variesㅡfrom their photos when they were still university students till they first watched the performance of 4STORM; a picture of the both of them with 4STORM in the background. Then, it jumped to photos of him and Min together. 

Their couple photos that Spring secretly took. 

There was a photo of them together when they officially announced they are in a relationshipㅡMin had his body turned towards him, solely focusing on him as he was busy telling Min what he did on the week that he was not around. He even included how he sulked that time but missing Min overpowered his sulking so he called him back after sulking at him for 5 minutes.

There was also a photo of the both of them back when they took a trip, only their back is seen but it's a cute one. They were walking ahead of KaiSpring that time as they took a stroll on the seashore. Min has an arm around Sky's shoulder and Sky has an arm around Min's waist. The photo that was captured by Spring was when they both looked at each otherㅡMin looking down with his gentle smile and Sky looking up with his bright smile.

Reaching the end, he found another note and laughed again, poking Min on the side. "From yours? Eh you have an album solely for me too, huh"

"Just look at the photos from MinBoun already." Min urged him and the other did what he told.

The photos of him taken by Min consists of a photo of him from the day they first met. A photo of him blushing and stuffing his mouth with pizza and fries. Sky turned to look at Min with a surprise face. He didn't think Min would take a photo of that day. When he flipped to the other page it was a photo of him sleeping. He fell asleep on the car on the way back to his condo. He hit Min on the lap because he was reminded how embarrassed he was that time for falling asleep on him while they were talking.

There are many photos of him in several occassions doing several things. The selfies that he sent him (back when they were still friends) were also included. There was even a collage photos of their weekly meet up. Sky can't help but give Min a tight hug and a kiss on the cheeks before going back to his album.

As soon as he reached the note that is the same with Spring, both looked at each other and counted to three before flipping it at the same time.

The photo that welcomed them was their couple photos back when everyone was officially introduced. Boun even put the pictures of the six of them playing around the flower garden and included more couple photos in each album.

Min and Kai didn't think those will be included, they were surprised because they only thought it will end on the photos they gave to Boun.

"Whatㅡ" Kai said. Beside him, Spring gasped. Sky only looked up at Min and Min has his eyes on the album.

The next set of photos were photos of them from their trip. They have seen the photos taken from the trip, Boun already gave them copies. But the photos in the albums are new. They haven't seen these photos yet. On the left side of the album, there was a note saying, " _Taken by photographer Off"_

No wonder they haven't seen the photos. Because they didn't think Off will take photos of them. Off insisted he only took landscape photos, telling them he'll need the photos to give to his 'lover' as an apology. They believed him when someone called Off and Off has to placate the person on the line, even turning on the video to let them meet the 'ATP' Off has been telling them.

But the photos that really surprised the four of them was the next set of photos, and a flashdrive with a sticky note that says, " _ **It took us a long time to make this video. Kai/Min, why do you keep kissing Spring/Sky?! We have to drown ourselves watching our favorites just to wash the image of our brothers kissing their lovers! Do not complain why it's blurry, okay?! I intentionally did that to save our eyes as we do the editing! You still have the pictures. Those are not blurry!"**_

Reading the note, Sky moved towards Min until he is sitting on the other's lap. Hugging the album to his chest, Sky told Spring, "I guess the last one was meant for each couple's eyes only."

Spring, who has his own album to his chest too, nodded his head and said, "Agreed. I guess it's time for us to go home now. Kai, come on." He added, tugging the other to stand up.

"Then, we'll be leaving now. Have a great night." Kai told MinSky and put an arm around Spring's shoulder, ushering him out of the condo. Unknown to Spring, there's a smirk on Kai's face.

"He was addressing that to Spring, wasn't he?" Sky mumbled and tried to sit back to the couch but was stopped by Min's hands around him.

"Where are you going? We'll look at the photos with you on my lap." Min informed him, tightening his hold around his waist.

"But we're going to watch the video first." Sky argued, putting the album on the table as Min let him stand and he went to the TV to insert the flashdrive. After inserting the flashdrive, he turned back and found Min sprawling on the couch. The other then picked up the remote and chose the right setting while he stood in front of him. "Move for me" he asked Min but the other only pat his chest and he let out a sigh before settling on top of the other, tucking his head under the other's chin as he clicked play.

Still on their trip, the video consists of their moments together. The angle of the video is taken from the back. With their faces very close to each other, noses almost touching, they are directly staring on each other's eyes. The background music can clearly be heard, the sweet lyrics are pulling the both of them towards each other. It's like the video is on pause. But with how they blinked and slowly smiled at each other tells that it's playing. Slowly, they mouthed the lyrics to each other as Sky closed his eyes and let Min give him a gentle kiss before leaning on his shoulder. The camera captured the back of their heads as Min pulled Sky closer and leaned his head on top of Sky's.

The scene slowly blurred and the music slowly changed. Then the scene transitioned to the scene on the seashore, a video in slow speed showing together with the song.

_*This I Promise You by Ronan Keating_ *

**_My love, here I stand before you_ **

A clip of them with the sunset on the background. Sky was trying to play with Min but the other won't let him go. Min has Sky on his embrace as they looked and smiled at each other.

**_We'll share forever, this I promise you_ **

**_My love, I can feel your heartbeat_ **

A clip of them when they were hiking. Boun used a drone in here to shoot them. Min was backhugging Sky as they oversee the magnificent view on the top. Then Sky suddenly turned and kissed Min's chest, right where his heart is, before looking up and mouthing something (Boun put a subtitle "I love you") with a sweet smile on his face. Min was adoringly looking at him. Then Min looked straight right where the drone is with furrowed brows when he realized the drone is not moving at all and that it's slowly getting near them. The clip ends there with a subtitle of "Oops, caught!"

_**This is forever, I make this vow to you** _

As the song reached its chorus, the scene transitioned back to the couch. The clip is clear when Min suddenly dipped down towards the face leaning on his shoulder. Then his hand slowly moved from Sky's shoulder towards the side of his face. His other hand appeared holding Sky's jaw and tilting his face upward as Sky's hand suddenly appeared at Min's nape, curling on his hair.

_**With every beat of my heart** _

_**I'll give you my love completely** _

_**My darling, this I promise you** _

The clip started to get blurry as the kiss deepens and the music started to fade out. Then something appeared that made the couple laughed.

_**My darling, this I promise you**_.

**"Happy 4th Monthsary, MinSky!"**

Sky pecked Min on the lips as he told him, "He outdid himself, didn't he?"

"He did. May I suggest to do right now what we did after that clip?" Min asked...or suggested as the hands that are resting on Sky's back slowly went lower till they reached his behind, feeling them.

"Okay, I want that too." Sky replied in a whisper, eyes stuck on Min's lips as he leaned down and started kissing him.

"Have a great night indeed." Min whispered back, lips attached to Sky's bottom lip. Sitting up, he sucked Sky's upperlip. Then, he maneuvered themselves to stand with Sky's legs locked around Min's waist as the older started walking towards Min's(soon-to-be-theirs) room.

\--

6 months after, Sky was having a live exclusive interview and is answering questions from fans. Two months before the interview, pictures of him and Min surfaces around social medias. Though both are already known to be close friends with each other since they post pictures of each other and/or together with the band, the photos circulating online are pjotos of them hugging each other intimately and Min kissing Sky's cheeks.

For two months, both didn't deny nor confirmed their rumored relationship. Fans have been supportive and have been urging Sky Heart not to be afraid and just officially announced it just like how Spring Heart has been opened about his relationship with Kai since they become official. They know it's different with Spring but they just want to really know the real score between them.

Both MinSky have been giving them hints though. Giving them what they wanted to hear from them, though not the exact phrase that they have been waiting for. Both already said(in different interviews) that they won't say it publicly when they are in a relationship but it should be obvious because they can't hide the overflowing love. 

_I love wholeheartedly, genuinely, and obviously. -Sky_

_I will display my affection, my love, and care to my most important person openly. -Min_

The fans have already dubbed MinSky as "Lovers" so it's unsurprising that the questions from the fans are half for his work and half for his romantic relationship and 'unofficial' lover.

After answering the questions, the interviewer said, "Alright, now to our last question. This will be the last then we'll need to say goodbye to all our viewers. So Sky, what is your ideal person?"

"Hmm. Someone who is gentle, caring, sincere, and passionate about his craft at the same time to me. Someone who is serious and loyal, and is devoted to our love.... someone who makes effort. Of course, I am going to reciprocate everything too. Because someone like that needs to be love wholeheartedly and passionately."

"Oh? Are you pertaining to someone, hmm?" The interviewer teased Sky. 

He only laughed and replied, "Sometimes, what being answered are not from the ideal list. It's more of us describing our most important person."

With that statement, the interviewer can be heard screaming together with the staffs around making him blush. Hastily, Sky introduced his new work to the camera and waved cutely before covering his face with his hands.

The live was finished with the scream of the staffs still ringing in the background.

A week after the live interview, both Min and Sky posted a photo of them together on their ig and twi accounts with the captions:  
  


_**Happy 1st Anniversary, Love 💙** _

_**Happy Anniversary, My Love 💙** _   
  
  


☆▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎EXTRA▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎☆

Two weeks and three days after the first couple was revealed, two weeks after the second couple was revealed, a friend has made it his task to observe the two couple when together and when not together.

He really put an effort to this project of his. One day he is with his bandmates, the next day he will be inviting the partners for lunch in the guise of getting to know each other more. Of course after telling them to keep it among themselves because it's only for the three of them and that they are going to gossip about their partners.

They readily agreed.

And he happily agreed with the condition of chaperoning them (shopping) afterwards.

The few days that he has seen them with partners and without partners, he has finally decided that they indeed found their match. And he finally decided to label them as soulmates.

Min&Kai and SquareHeart as the platonic soulmates.

MinSky and KaiSpring as the romantic soulmates.

With the conclusion of his observation, he bought two albums for two couples.

And with that, he finally has all of the things he needed. Rubbing his hands in glee, he proudly looked at the things he prepared.

Two albums (will be needed later)

HD Camera

Tripod

Drone

Phone (solely for capturing photos phone. I can't let my personal one be used by them. To avoid pranks--Off's prank)

Charger

Powerbank

Photo printer

Lights

Black cloth

Balloons 

Tapestries 

  
He double checked the things he needed and put them in the case securely. Tomorrow they are going on the trip that Kai and Spring has prepared; a five day trip with hiking and going to the beach as part of their itinerary. Thankfully, they are going to use their van. He won't worry about not following the others' car and getting lost. He also won't worry about no space for his luggage..s

"In action, tomorrow." Boun gleefully said before jumping to his bed and immediately falling asleep.  
  


\--

Boun woke up earlier than his alarm, giving him enough time to prepare and ready his things downstairs. It's better to wait downstairs in advance, especially since Off (the designated driver, poor you!) will pick him up first, being the nearest place to his unit.

Exactly 6:30, he received a text from Off saying he has arrived. Pocketing his phone, he jumped from the couch he is sitting and carry his hiking backpack first before he grabbed his two big suitcases. Off was leaning on the van, he has the van on hazard and already opened the back for him to put his things. When Off saw him, the other raised his brows at him.

"At least do it sneakily." Off commented as he passed him by.

Confused, he asked "What are you talking about?"

"You are running away, aren't you?"

"What the hell?" Boun exclaimed while Off only laughed at him. When the other tried to get his luggage of equipments, he stopped him. "Be careful, I have my equipments in here, handle it with care."

"Oh? You're prepared then." Off commented as he arranged his luggage. "Looks like you have a project."

"I have! And they better like it!"

"Good luck." Off said, patting him on the shoulder. Then he added before going to the driver's seat and buckling his seatbelt. "Better take your seat then, before they'll claim it as theirs."

Boun gave him a thumbs up and took a seat in the middle row, putting his backup beside him and buckling his seatbelt. Off laughed, commenting it's the best place, to between them.

Being the nearest place from Boun's, they went to Sky's condo first and were not surprised when Min was also there.

(Both of them have seen the big change in Min last year but never pressured him on it. They have seen the other being busy with his phone and talking to someone, sometimes with a serious face, othertimes with a relieved face. They have seen the other kept on staring at his phoneㅡsometimes smiling, othertimes frowning. They have seen him suddenly becomes agitated and frustrated, sometimes in a hurry and cannot focus. And how many times have he hurriedly left the band for an urgent matter he needs to address?

They know someone has finally unlocked the key to Min's heart.

They have teased him, yes. But they didn't pressure him because they know Min's view when it comes to love. They just never thought it's Sky Heart who has the key.

Boun has been vocal about being a fan of Sky Heart. He just never thought that the person who is going to hold Sky's heart is someone he respects the most, one of his best friends, one of his brothers.

It never occured to him that whenever he scrolls through fan updates on twitter and when he read things about Sky Heart outloud, Min has always been listening to him.

The sudden frown that marred both Kai's and Min's faces when the rumors spread resurfaces in his mind, so there's a reason why they look worried and angry.

How Min urgently excuses himself that night, only going back the next morning with a relieved face and has been constantly on his phone, as if checking on someone.

The memory that he cannot forget was the week before the date of their November concert. Min has been more unfocused than usual and has been wearing a contemplating look for a week. Until the day before their final rehearsal comes. He did his best on staying focused, not making a mistake at all. But everyone can see something has been bothering him. Kai then cut short the rehearsal and Min gave them a grateful smile before rushing out of the room. Clearly going where his heart and mind wants him to be.

The decision to cut the rehearsal short was fruitful as Min came back the next day very determined and full of vigor. Now that he think about it, that was also the day when something has changed in Min. His whole being radiates something different.)

Min and Sky greeted them and they took the seat behind Boun's. When everyone was ready, they're off to their next stop, Spring's condo.

On their way to Spring's condo, Boun received a mesage from Kai telling them that Spring is with him already and that they are waiting for them on his condo. So they went straight to Kai's condo instead.

After picking up KaiSpring, the six of them are finally on their way to their first trip together.

\--

Arriving on the house that they have rented, everyone greeted their host. The house is a walking distance to the sea but you have to go down the stairs once you get to the edge first before arriving at the seashore. Since the place is secluded, the part of the sea the house is located can only be used by them. Unless one walks through the water from the right or left side, they'll be able to reach them. The place for hiking is a bit far and they need to drive there, but it's a known place for tourists so the place is secured for the vehicles. It's a well planned trip, courtesy of KaiSpring.

The host gave them their key and told them to have a wonderful vacation before going back to his own home, a bit far from their rented house.

Everyone helped on getting their things. Off, Min, and Kai were assigned for their luggage while the remaining three were assigned for their food and drinks.

Two bedrooms and two bathrooms are located on the first floor; the living room, the kitchen, a bathroom and another bedroom are located on the second floor. There is a 3rd floor, a floor overseeing the view of the sea if ever they want to have a calm and peaceful time and/or when they want to do laundry, they can do it there. 

Obviously, Off will be rooming with Boun so he chose the room with double bed on the first floor. And Kai immediately took the other room on the first floor with a queen bed. This left Min the bedroom on the second floor with the king bed. Min rolled his eyes at them when they teased him for having the king bed.

"You should've chosen the king bed Kai, Sky is smaller than Spring."

"Off, it's not about whose built is smaller, it's about how we can keep them close to us. A queen bed is better than a king bed. A bed with a room for them to roll on is disadvantageous." Kai replied. Min only gave them a glare before climbing the stairs.

"Looks like they left you the bedroom here, Min." Boun commented as soon as he appeared on the second floor. The comment caught the attention of SkyHeart who just finished putting food on the fridge. "Better though, more space." He added, grinning.

Min only cursed at him as he entered the room, a curious Sky following behind him. Commenting the room is beautiful, Spring excitedly went downstairs to inspect the room Kai chose for them. (It's the room they have chosen when they rented the house online and Spring told Kai he must choose it when they arrive. He needs to hug Kai as a reward for being able to choose it.)

After putting their luggage, Min helped Sky and Boun on preparing their brunch ( _Hey, couple. It should be brunchㅡbreakfast and lunch. See? It's almost 11am!)._ When everything has been set, Boun went downstairs to call Off, Kai, and Spring to eat.

They talked about their activities as they ate. 1st day is for relaxing, 2nd day is for hiking, 3rd day is for going to the beach, 4th day is relaxing, 5th day is for preparing and packing (preparing to go home).

\--

(4th day)

"What are you up to, Boun?" Kai asked cautiously as the mentioned person continued pushing both Kai and Min to climb the stairs. According to their schedule, 4th day is rest day ( _Rest day?! We are already on a vacation! What are you? Working?!")_

"Just hurry up, you lazy pokes!" He exclaimed frustratedly and pushed them more forcefully till they finally reach the top of the stairs. Boun was all smiles as he see the fruit of his efforts again but the others are not sharing his sentiments with him.

"I'm going to cringe." Kai said. At the same time, Min turned around trying to go straight to his' and Sky's room but was stopped by Boun. Before he can ask what Boun is trying to set them up, they heard the voices of Off and SquareHeart from the third floor going down the stairs.

"I tell you, you'll love this. More than you love the sunset view upstairs." Off was saying. Boun was clearly fidgeting in excitement as he waited for them to come into view, inwardly Kai and Min feels the same.

"What the hell Boun, did the both of you set all of this for us?" Kai whispered.

"Yes, still cringey?" Boun whispered back, readying his phone.

"Cringeworthy." Min replied as the three come into view. 

They saw the exact time SquareHeart saw the transformed living room, gasping at the hanging and floating decorations. 

"Excuse us" Off mumbled, dragging a busy photographer Boun towards the kitchen island. "And now, we wait." He added, sitting on the high chair and taking a bite on the fruit bites they prepared earlier.

Boun turned his back to them and sat beside Off, also munching from the plate of fruits. He knows SquareHeart will choose their own designated color and will drag their partners there, quite easily. Or they might choose the other color. Anything is alright, he has set everything up already.

"I can't believe I am this great! Praise me!" Boun suddenly exclaimed. When SquareHeart's laughter followed his exclamation, he sheepishly turned back towards the four people still standing on the center of the living room. Remembering something, he hastily jumped out of his chair. "Excuse me, sorry." He said as he hurriedly closed all the curtains, making the room dim. 

Off on the other hand, plugged the fairy lights, illuminating the room with its golden and silver color. He also plugged the speakers, signalling Boun who ushered the two couples to choose between the left and right couch. "Come on, no need to get shy. The other can't see you because of the hanging cloth and tapestries on the center. That's to give each couple a bit of privacy. It's your space!" Boun explained quite happily making the SquareHeart shy with his genuine interest of both relationship.

"Please, just go back to your seat." Min told Boun as he decided for the four of them and hold Sky's hand, dragging him to the left, automatically Kai took Spring to the right.

"I am so embarrassed!" Sky exclaimed as they took a seat. Spring also said from the other side, "I don't think I can look at you without getting shy again, Boun!"

"Just focus on your own partners and not focus on the outsiders! Come on, I even made a playlist!" Boun said, clicking a song on his playlist. Now, Boun is clearly just teasing the two to lighten the atmosphere, by singing in an exaggerated manner. "The day you came into my life! I became the luckiest boy!" 

Off even played along with him, standing on his seat and taking the spoon as a mic (Boun took the fork as a mic) "Stay with me forever, just you and me forever~"

Then Boun turned towards Off and sings with action, "Everytime I look into your eyes, it's like looking at the blue sky~"

Off also sings back to Boun with actions, "You are my sunshine, you are my starlight at night~"

Two shouts of Boun's and off's name were heard while their partners only leaned back on the couch and stare at the ceiling. Not being able to stand Boun's and Off's teasing, SquareHeart stood up from their seats and ran towards the exaggerating duo, smacking them on their back.

"Hey, wait, stop. It's my fave's song! Of course I am going to sing it! I have to feel it! I have to be expressive!" Boun defended. When they didn't stop smacking them, he placated the two. "Okay! Okay, we'll stop. Just go back to your seat."

"We'll behave, really!" Off also added to make them believe them.

SquareHeart hesitantly walked back, not really believing them. They keep on glancing back, especially when Boun changed the song to Until We Meet Again.

"This is actually the first on the list, not The Luckiest Boy. We'll behave, don't worry!" He hastily added when he saw Kai already standing and walking towards Min. "That's not your space! Go back, Kai! Just, listen to the playlist and relax, okay? That's actually the reason for this surprise."

"Okay, we believe you." Spring commented, finally believing him and hold Kai's hand to drag him back to the other side, to their couch...or space as what Boun called it.

When everyone finally calmed down and relaxed on their own space, talking and just listening to the music being played, Off whispered to Boun. "We should've put a cloth on the other side too. Do you really still think Min won't do PDA?"

"I do! Isn't that why we have our back to them?" Boun whispered back, completely immersing himself on his fave's song. 

' ** _Goodbye until we_**

**_meet again'_ **

Letting out a sigh when the song was finished, Boun commented "When they plan to get married, we must beg Mr. Som to sing on their special day. It'll be more romantic and the atmosphere will be heavier."

"And stinky. With love." Off added, turning his head to look at MinSky who are just leaning on their couch ( leaning on each other ) and are listening to the song being playedㅡCall on Love.

' _ **You can call on love**_

_**And love will answer** _

_**Love will answer** _

_**You can call on love'** _

"Do you think it's a bit unfair that we can't spy on Kai?" Off added with a grin.

"We'll only know when I edit the videos. And as you promised, you have to help me."

"I know, I know" Off grumbled.

The Luckiest Boy finally started again and true to what they said, Off and Boun behaved themselves.

' _ **You've changed my whole world**_ '

They sneak a glance at MinSky and found them staring at each other's eyes. Cringing at the sight, they hurriedly but quietly run to the staircase and stayed there to hide, sighing in relief.

' _ **Cause you are the one**_

_**'Cause you are my heart** _

_**'Cause you are my dream that's coming true'** _

"Safe!" Off sighed, lying down the floor. "Hey, we left them. But, when we see the video..."

Boun groaned and lied down. "Please prepare Mr. Som's music videos. And Kanawut videos please. We all need them to survive."

The two then decided to just stay in their room for an hour.. or until the playlist reached its end. In no way they will go out of their room when they were the ones who set the mood upstairs.

They are prepared anyway. They have stocked their room with food and drinks and played their own picked playlist through the bluetooth speaker Off brought.

"Okay, time to continue our play! I'm going to finally crush you, Off!"

"In your dreams! Rank first before you can win against me!"

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎END おわり▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎


End file.
